Vacation's Over
by Cristoon
Summary: This is a sort of sixth season of the Titans taking place after events of Trouble in Tokyo. Slade returns and Robin begins to question his relationships. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans

Outside of Jump City on a small island there is a large T-shaped building, home to the cities' defenders: the Teen Titans. Their T-ship descends down upon it as the Titans return from their vacation in Tokyo, Japan.

First to enter the building is the green changeling, Beast Boy, "Dude, Tokyo was awesome!" he yelled enthusiastically into the building, while carrying many souvenirs.

"Yeah, but it's still great to be back in my tower. Who Wants Some Waffles?" Yelled the half-man half-machine, Cyborg, as he entered the kitchen and placed a chef's cap on his head.

"Yes I would like some of the waffles with much of the mustard." Answered the alien princess, Starfire; with her arms around her new boyfriend and leader, Robin. "I am also most joyful to be back home, I may just create some of the pudding of homecoming. Who will join me in its consumption?" This question led to disgusted looks from the other members of the team.

"Why don't we hold off on that till later Star?" asked Robin.

"Alright" she answered before she headed towards the kitchen. Then came in the last member of the team the dark empath, Raven; her and Robin just looked on at the antics of their fellow members.

"Looks like some things never change, eh Raven?" he asked his teammate, but she just slightly nodded and headed off towards her room. He looked at her slightly concerned and followed after her. "Hey, Raven wait!"

She looked back at him, "What is it Robin?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"It's just that I feel like you've been ignoring me. I can't recall you speaking to me the entire time in Tokyo." He said while looking at her concerned. Raven only looked down at the ground as if considering something, and as she looked like she was about to respond- the alarm blares throughout the tower.

"Looks like duty calls" was what Raven decided on saying instead. He only looked at her uncertainly but then nodded.

"TITANS GO!"

1,2,3,4 GO…TEEN TITANS

"VACATION'S OVER"

The Titans arrived at the source of the disturbance which happened to be an ordinary bank robbery. "Man, just when we get back from vacation we have to go right to work" Beast Bow complained.

"Like I said crime never sleeps" was Robin's response.

"Well it look like it's just three normal robbers, must have gotten cocky while we were gone." Was Cyborg's opinion.

"Remember to go easy on them, don't want to hurt these guys too badly" Robin told them.

"Forget it man, these guys ruined my me time I was gonna have" Beast Boy said angrily.

"We just came back from a vacation and you still wanted some 'me' time. I would think that you would have been sick of yourself by now, like anyone else would." Raven said to him causing Beast Boy murmur to himself some negative remarks.

Inside, three armed robbers wearing ski masks are cleaning out the money in the bank vault into sacks. Then the doors burst open with the Titans standing there, "TITANS GO!" was Robin's command as they sprang into action. The titans sent attacks towards the robbers of birdarangs, star bolts, dark energy, sonic blasts and teeth. But before they could reach the robbers were surprisingly agile and evaded the assault and escaped out of the bank.

"Dudes, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked perplexed.

"Come on team we can't let them get away" Robin ordered as they chased after them.

They chased after the robbers into an alley where they watched as they acrobatically bounced off the walls onto the roofs of the buildings. "These guys may not be as ordinary as we thought" was Cyborgs thoughts after he watched their feat. They flew and bird-clawed their way onto the roof and continued the pursuit.

Beast Boy, as a pterodactyl, was able to reach one of the robbers and lifted him up into the air with his claws. The robber struggled in his grasp, and with a kick he was able to get free. He fell down several stories towards the ground. They all watched in horror as he fell, but the splatter they expected never came and they saw that he had hit the ground on his feet unscathed cracking the pavement.

"Okay, now I'm sure these guys ain't normal" was Cyborg's belief after seeing that.

"All right team looks like we don't have to hold back after all" Robin told them. And with that the Titans went all out, with Cyborg blasting one of them down and Beast Boy landing down on him as a gorilla. Starfire took down the second one with her eye blasts, while Raven wrapped a street lamp around him like a rope.

"Just one more to go" Robin said as he chased down the last perp. He threw a device that tied up his legs causing him to fall. Robin got to him and turned him over, "Who are you?" he asked as he removed the ski mask. Once the mask was off Robin eyes behind his domino mask shot up in shock, then down in anger. The face was that of a robot; one half gold the other half black. "Slade!" Robin hissed the name out with venom in his voice.

He removed the robots face-plate and there was a screen which came on and the man in question appeared. "Ah, Robin, it's been a long time, how was Tokyo?" Slade tried to banter with Robin, but he only received a steely glare. "You don't seem happy to see me after all this time. How long has it been, since that whole Trigon fiasco I believe. Oh, and I was also meaning to thank you and your team for getting rid of that pesky brotherhood, they would have been a nuisance in my goal for global conquest."

"I will stop whatever you're planning here!" Robin finally was able to get out after slightly cooling down.

"What this? This wasn't part of any scheme, I had just heard that the Titans were back and this is my way of welcoming you all back home" he explained with slight amusement in his voice. This only earned an angry growl from Robin.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have other matters I must attend to, I'll be seeing you Robin, and again welcome back" and as he said that the screen turned off only to be replaced by a timer of five seconds. Robin had to jump back quickly and covered himself with his cape to take the brunt of the explosion, as the timer reached zero.

BOOM!

His cape had taken it enough to survive but the blast still fazed him and he was soaring through the air.

"ROBIN!" all his friends screamed as they saw him. Raven used her powers to catch him in the air and slowly lower him.

Starfire flew up and cradled him in her arms, "Robin! Please, do the speaking to me!" She continued to shake him in her arms, until he started to come to. "Robin, oh you are the okay!" She shouted as she continued to hold him close cradled in her arms like a child.

Robin looked around and noticed bystanders finding their position amusing causing blood to rush to Robin's face. "Uh, Starfire can you please let me down this is a little uncomfortable" Robin asked as she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Robin?"

"I just mean-" Robin began to say as he removed himself from her hold, but as he planted his feet on the ground his body seemed to not handle the wait and began to fall forward to be caught by Cyborg.

"Woah man we gotta get you checked out" he said as he led him to the T-car.

Back at the Tower

Robin was in the medical center being healed by Raven with a concerned Starfire looking on. "Alright that should do it you should be all better" Raven informed him.

"Thanks," Robin thanked and he received a nod in return.

Starfire then quickly came up to him and engulfed him in a powerful hug. "Robin you had me so the worried"

"Uh, yeah Starfire I'm fine now could you let go?"and with that she released him from his grip. "Also Star could you lay back on doing stuff like that in public, I know we're dating now but it's a little embarrassing." Robin told her and Starfire seemed to be slightly effected by his words.

"Calm down, Boy Wonder, she was just worried. No need to get your tights in a bunch Dick"

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed in shock.

Raven only looked at her in confusion at her reaction, "Yes Starfire?" Raven wondered what her problem was.

"There is no need for language such as that" she explained. Raven understood what the problem was now, but was still confused as to why Star would think this.

"Uh, no Starfire, I was just using, you know, Robin's real-" she began to explain until she saw Robin behind Starfire giving the kill sign as if telling her not to tell her. She wasn't sure what the problem was but she decided to just leave the room without saying another word.

Later that day

Raven found Robin in his room just looking for clues on Slade now that he's back. _This looks familiar; hopefully he won't go overboard again,_were Raven's thoughts as she saw him. "So," were the words she used so that he would notice that she was there, "you want to tell me why I had to make Starfire think I'm a potty mouth"

He only looked down and answered, "sorry about that, but we've only been dating for a short time I think I should wait a little before I tell about the me behind the mask. I mean it's not like I ever directly told you this stuff about me" he explained his reasons to her and she seemed to understand.

"Now don't think I've forgotten about our earlier conversation about you avoiding me" Robin brought back their unfinished business. Raven seemed taken by surprise she had forgotten about that and she didn't know how to respond. "So are you gonna say something before the alarm goes off again?" he questioned with slight amusement.

"I-I, ugh…" Raven stuttered and then sighed in defeat. "It's just that with you and Starfire getting together I just thought I should give you some space, since you'd want to spend more time with her then the rest of us."

Robin was surprised by her confession, it wasn't like her to admit something like that, but it was like her to care about the rest of the team she just never really showed it. "Raven, there's no reason to think that way. If I thought that this relationship with Star would get in the way with the way I act around the rest of the team I wouldn't want any part of it." He told her with all seriousness. "Now to prove it why don't we do something the two of us; something where I can learn something new about you" Robin offered.

"You already know more about me than anyone else" was Raven unsure response.

"But that's not knowing everything, and I'm sure you'll think of something" he told her with a kind smile.

She fought back a blush and nodded, "Alright, I'll get back to you with something" he nodded happily and she left the room.

Robin then resumed with his research, but unbeknownst to him he was being watched. From that explosion earlier a hidden listening device was implanted somewhere on his person. Somewhere hidden away in a dark part of the city Slade watches and listens in. "Ah, the drama that is adolescence, enjoy it now Titans for soon it will all be over."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Titans

"So, Robin's been seemin' to hang around you more nowadays, what's that about?" Cyborg asked while working under his T-Car.

Raven was standing above, passing him the tools that he requires and answered, "He's just waiting for me to tell him where we're going to go. He wants us to do something so that he can learn more about me."

"And what brought that up?" he inquired.

"It's ironic really, I tried to give him some space so that he could spend more time with Starfire, and he decided that he didn't want that." Raven explained.

"You doin' all this stuff for Robin is a little unlike you; it's almost like you have a thing for him" Cyborg said teasingly.

"I do" Raven answered with no emotion as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, well that's just-"

CLANK

"OW!" he exclaimed as he banged his head on the underside of the car.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?" she asked with confusion as why he suddenly jumped.

"Yeah, but I think I must be hearing wrong it sounded like you admitted to liking Robin."

"I did" she once again answered without a care.

"Wow, uh, that's pretty big for you to just admit something like that." He said not really sure what to say about the information he just received.

"Well, I learned back during the _Wicked Scary_ incident not to deny my feelings, plus it feels sort of liberating to tell someone." She elaborated.

"So have you ever thought about tellin Wonder Boy about this?" he asked her.

"No, I could never have a relationship like that, he's in better hands with Starfire and I'm happy for them" she explained.

"Well I'm not sure about that, but I am glad you're not hiding your emotions, when I met those things they were all sorts of crazy" Cyborg recalled his meeting with her emoti-clones.

When he said that Raven got a pensive look on her face, "You just gave me an idea, thanks Cy" Raven said as she left the garage.

"Uh, sure no problem" he said confused, "what did I say?"

1,2,3,4 GO…Teen Titans

"NEVEREVERMORE"

After convincing herself that this was a good idea (or at least not a complete disaster of an idea) Raven went and found Robin going through the halls of the Tower, "Hey Robin, can I talk to you"

"Yeah, sure what's up Rae?" Robin asked.

"It's just that I finally thought on something we could do" Rae explained.

"Really? That's great, so what is it?"

"Just follow me" Raven said as she led him through the tower.

She led him in the direction of her room and on the way they were stumbled upon by Starfire. "Raven and Robin where is it that you are headed?"

"Uh, we were just going to do something not sure what" was Robin's response.

"Then may I do the accompanying?" She wondered.

"Uh, I'm not sure Star, I mean it was kinda just supposed to be-" he began to say until Raven interrupted him, "Actually yeah you can come"

"Are you sure Rae?"

"Yeah she hasn't been there either and I'm pretty sure there is someone there who she can get along very well with" _And Star can keep her out of my hair while we're there,_ were the follow up thoughts in her head.

They finally reached her room and allowed them in, "Rae are you gonna tell us what we're gonna do here?" Robin asked fed up with the secrecy.

Raven didn't answer at first she just went across her room and picked up a strange looking mirror. "Oh, Raven shall we be applying the make-up" Starfire said cheerfully.

Raven shook her head no, but with slight amusement at Star's cheerfulness, "No Star, this is a portal to where we're going, it's the-"she suddenly stopped when she heard a buzzing. She looked up and saw a fly that looked slightly green. Her eyes lowered down in an angry glare and her eyes then filled with energy.

"Eep!" was the noise heard from the fly as it was engulfed by a dark energy. It then turned to its original form of Beast Boy looking at Raven very sheepishly. "Hey Rae, what's goin on?" he asked with slight laughter but still held obvious fear.

"What are you doing in my room Beast Boy?" She asked with malicious intent on her voice.

Beast Boy began to sweat and stutter, "I was just wonderin if I could maybe come too" he said stuttering and in a very weak voice.

"No" was her quick and stern response.

"Why not Rae, I mean I was already there why do they get to go and not me" Beast Boy whined.

"One: I didn't want you there the first time, Two: You went without my permission and Three: I'm inviting them in because I know I won't have to look after them while they're there" she explained to him the reasons why he was not allowed.

With that said Beast Boy was tossed out of her room unceremoniously, "Alright, now that that's done shall we get going" Raven suggested. The other two who had just been watching the exchange between them merely nodded.

She went over towards her mirror again and began to place her energy through it opening a portal. The next thing they knew they were pulled inside. Within was a strange and mysterious world that seemed like a wasteland filled with floating rocks and four-eyed creatures and various passageways.

"Where are we Raven?" Robin finally asked after getting used to his surroundings.

"Yes this place is most strange and frightening" Starfire added with a sense of fright in her voice.

"This is Nevermore, it's sort of my mind" Raven explained to them.

"So you're saying we're in your head?" Robin summed up.

"In a way yes"

"Well I guess that is a good way to get to know you better"

"So which direction shall we head to?" Starfire wondered.

"We'll just head in any direction and they'll eventually find us, they always do." Raven said walking in a random direction, while the other two followed confused as to who she was talking about.

They continued to walk this strange land until they saw a cloaked figure laying on the ground. Starfire gasped believing them to be hurt and flew over. "Starfire she's not hurt I'm pretty sure she's only sleeping as usual" Raven tried to inform her, but she had already reached the orange cloaked figure.

She lowered the hood and gasped, "Friend Raven it is Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"She's right Raven she does look like you" added Robin after seeing the sleeping form.

"What's with all the noise, you're disturbing my nap" said the Orange Raven grumpily.

"Go back to sleep there's nothing to see here" the real Raven told her sternly.

"Whatever." was the only response they got before Laziness turned back over to sleep.

"Waaaaahooooo!" was the enthusiastic yell they heard from above as they saw one of the four-eyed birds coming toward them. Riding said bird was a green cloaked Raven who was steering it straight down. The bird crashed on the ground but the Green Raven used her agility to jump off and land in front of them.

"Well that was fun; who else wants to try?" she asked looking towards the group as they looked at her bewildered.

"Was a stunt like that really necessary?" came the voice of a yellow cloak Raven out of the shadows, adjusting her glasses.

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on with all the Ravens?" Robin finally asked.

"Yes I too am most confused are you all siblings?" was Starfire added question.

"No Starfire we are merely the physical representations of Raven's various psychological traits." The yellow Raven explained with large words that didn't help Starfire due to her limited understanding of Earth language.

"So you're all Raven's emotions" Robin summed up in more laymen terms.

Suddenly a pink blur zoomed past them and headed for Starfire. When the blur had slowed it embraced into a hug while giggling, "Starfire how you doin girlfriend?"

"Um, I am doing most well other Friend Raven" Starfire answered not really sure what to say.

"Want to go back to my place and have some one-on-one girl talk?" she asked gleefully.

Starfire then had one of her brightest smiles, "Oh Yes! I have always wanted to do the talking of girls with Raven!" and with that response Happy led Starfire toward a portal to another part of Raven's mind.

Raven who had been watching the two smirked, "That went better than I anticipated" she said to herself. She then turned her attention back to Robin who seemed to be the center of attention for her other emotions.

"So what emotions are you?" Robin asked the two Ravens.

"I am Intelligence" was the Yellow Raven's introduction followed by the green's.

"And I'm Brave." She then began to approach him, "and speaking of myself, there has been something that grouchy over there has been too afraid to do; but I don't have that problem" she said confidently as she continued to decrease the distance between themselves making Robin a little uncomfortable.

Before she could get any closer she was tackled down by the original Raven and they began to scuffle on the ground with Knowledge trying to separate them. Robin just watched unsure as he observed the argument between the three Ravens. That is until he felt a fragile arm pull on his cape. He turned around to find yet another of Raven's emotions this one in a grey cloak.

"Um, uh, h-hey" she stuttered out in a low voice.

"Hey there, and who might you be?" Robin asked with a comforting smile.

Timid didn't respond only remained looking frightened until she said in a low volume, "I-I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked.

"For the times I called you Wonder Boy sarcastically"

"Um, that's okay, I guess" Robin responded a little confused.

"And I'm sorry for making fun of your outfit and thinking that you had the fashion sense of a traffic signal" she continued causing him to sweat-drop.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize" Robin tried to explain to Timid.

"and I'm also sorry for all the inappropriate thoughts I've been having about ymmmphmmphm" her mouth was muffled by a black tendril.

"He said no more apologies" Raven seethed at her before throwing her to the other emotions.

"I'm beginning to think that bringing you guys here was a bad idea" Raven said already exhausted after having to deal with her emotions.

"I don't think so, I kinda like hanging out with them" Robin tried to assure her. "They are so annoying how can you like them?" she asked him unconvinced.

"Because they're a part of you" was his answer as he smiled at her causing blood to rush to her face.

Meanwhile with Starfire and Happy

They had been busy enjoying Happy's realm and having their girl talk. Then Starfire stopped as she began to get to the question that she had had since she came. "Uh, Friend Happy Raven?" she asked.

"Just call me Happy, Star" she told her.

"Alright, Friend Happy?"

"Yes Star" she replied cheerfully.

"I have been the wondering; why is it that Friend Raven has brought us here?" she finally voiced what she has been thinking.

"Oh, that's easy, she did it for Robin" she said very joyfully.

"Robin?" Star said still confused with the explanation.

"Yeah he wanted to do something to get to know her better and she thought that would be introducing him to us" she further explained helping Star further understand. Happy then got a distant look, "You know Robin affects all of us a lot" she suddenly said causing a perplexed expression on Starfire.

"I do not understand" was Star's reply.

"I mean whenever he's around he causes Raven to feel each of us more giving us strength. Me, Brave, Smart, Timid, Angry he probably effects all of us the same except for one…" she stopped her speech and just got a pensive look on her face. Starfire just looked at her trying to digest the information.

Back at the Titans Tower

Inside Raven's room everything was as quiet and empty as usual. Until the tiniest sound of grunts came from Raven's door. From the tiniest slip at the bottom of the door a green worm forced its way into the room. After finally making its way inside it turned back to its original form of Beast Boy. "I know I'll be in deep with Raven, but when else am I going to get a chance to get in her head again" was BB's thoughts as he reached for the mirror on the counter. "Now how does this thing work?" he wondered. "Last time it just sucked us in" he remembered. He tried pressing his hand threw the mirror, but nothing. He pushed it to his face, still nothing.

He then placed the mirror on the ground and tried to dive headfirst into it, but of course all that came was a soar head. But after his head collided with the mirror it caused a small crack, which then grew into a bigger crack, and then ultimately the mirror broke.

"Ahh!" BB shrieked knowing that this would surely only mean a fate worse than death at the hands of Raven. He attempted fix it but was suddenly pushed back by a portal created from the broken pieces.

Back within Evermore

Robin and Raven continue to withstand the onslaught that is Ravens' emotions, and Starfire continues her time with Happy. Suddenly a crack appears in the sky, which catches everyone's attention. "What is that Rae?" Robin asks believing it to possibly be a natural occurrence in this strange world.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" and with that said the crack grew larger and created a gaping hole that began to suck them all towards it.

Again with Beast Boy

"Oh man, Oh man I am so dead what am I supposed to do?" BB was hyperventilating with all his fear. Suddenly he yelped when something began to come from the portal of the broken mirror. First came Robin and Raven, and followed shortly after by Starfire.

"What happened?" Robin asked after getting off the floor from the rough landing. Raven got up and saw her broken mirror with shock. Then she slowly turned her head and there stood a very terrified Beast Boy.

"BEEEEAAAAAST BOOOOOOY!" she yelled his name. He quickly transformed into a dog and ran to the door whimpering as he scratched for it to open in hopes of escaping the pain.

They were soon interrupted by the mirror's portal opening once again and out came Raven's various emotions.

"Hey we're out of that place" Bravery was first to speak. "Oh wow I've never really seen the outside, let's go explore" Happy exclaimed cheerfully, and once she said it the clones seemed to agree with her and they all turned into soul forms and went through the walls and towards the city.

"Hey! Get back here!" Raven yelled after her emotions.

"Don't worry we'll find them" Robin reassured her. "Beast Boy go find Cyborg and tell him what happened, and get him to start a search for all the Ravens" Robin told BB to find the Ravens, but also to allow him to live a little longer.

"R-right" he agreed and could not get out fast enough.

Robin then looks over at the broken mirror and notices two small statues by it. They were in the shape of a Raven one was red with four eyes while the second was a violet color. "What are those?" he asks studying the two objects.

"Oh, those are two of my emotions that I had to temporarily…incapacitate" Raven tried to explain.

"Why'd you have to do that?"

"They wouldn't behave themselves"

"Like the others did?" he asks jokingly.

"Believe me these two would have been much worse" she cautions.

"What emotions are they?"

"Uh… they…" suddenly she was saved from having to explain by their communicators.

"Hey man, I think I found em all" Cyborg informed him.

"Alright we'll be right there" and with that they set off to the main room.

"So where are they?" he asked Cyborg when they reached the room.

"Well one of em is sleepin over there on the couch" he pointed towards the orange robed figure snoring on the couch. "And another one is over there in the corner" he pointed to Timid who was indeed cowering in a corner. "And the rest I have found in different parts of the city" he showed them all on the large screen.

"Alright we're gonna have to split up to get them all. Cyborg you take Knowledge, Starfire you go after Happy, me and Raven will get Bravery" Robin gave them all orders.

"What about me?" BB asked not having received any orders.

Raven turned to him with a dark glare, "I think you've done enough. You just stay here and try not to break anything else" she told him with such anger that he cowered behind the couch and nodded.

"TITANS GO!"

Once they were all gone BB slowly got up from behind the couch and looked around to see if it was safe. He then noticed two statues over on the table (Raven had brought them there from her room). He walked over to them and examined them. "Hm, are these Raven's?" he asked as he picked the red one and looked at the small Raven statue, but then it began to slip from his fingers and it fell to the floor. BB screamed in fear and quickly turned in to a snake and coil into a spring like matter so that when it landed it bounced back to the counter. "Phew" BB expressed his relief, but when he looked the statue had been thrown back with too much force and knocked the purple one over. This one actually connected with the ground and the head broke off. "Aah! Man the first thing Raven tells me and look what happens" BB panics as he tries to put the head back on. He wraps tape around it believing no one will notice. "There" BB says with a breath of accomplishment. But something leaks out from the broken neck of the statue and heads towards the city. The faintest voice can be heard seeming to say, _"Robin"_

In the city, Starfire is the first to locate her Raven at the mall, "Friend Happy!" she calls to her.

She turns and sees her and a smile comes to her face, "Starfire hey what brings you here?" she asks.

"I have come to return you to the tower you do not belong out here" Starfire explains to her.

"Alright, but are you sure you don't want to do a little shopping with me before we go?" She offered the other girl. Starfire thought on the offer, but she didn't think long on it before grabbing Happy's hand and dragging her through the shops.

With Cyborg he finds Knowledge in the public library, she is just sitting reading a book. "Yo Knowledge!" he calls to her to gain her attention.

"Shhhh" he is told by the librarian reminding him where he is. He gives a quick apology and goes over to Knowledge.

"How may I help you Cyborg?"

"Well we kinda gotta get you back in Raven's head"

"Alright but just let me finish reading" she told him.

"Alright so just after you finish that book?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"I've also gotten those to read" she points behind her, and to Cyborgs shock there is a mountain of books.

"Uhhh…" Cyborg doesn't know how to repond,

"Don't worry I'm a fast reader I shouldn't be too long" she tells him.

"Right" Cyborg responds with a sweatdrop.

Robin and Raven locate Bravery at the amusement park and see that she has flown up and is standing on the rollercoaster as it moves. They restrain her and begin to take her back, "You guys are no fun" Bravery complains. They just ignore her as they continue, but then Raven senses another one of her emotions that had not been out before.

"Uh, Robin can you take her back on your own? I'm… gonna go check if Star or Cyborg need any help" she tried to come up with a reason to go investigate.

"Uh, sure Rae I think I can handle it"

"Yeah I think he can handle me" Bravery said slyly. That made Raven a little unsure to leave him, but she had to make sure _she_ wasn't out.

Raven searched the city looking until she heard, "Robin!" She saw her purple-robed emotion.

"What are you doing out here?" Raven demanded.

"Where's Robin?" she asked back ignoring her question.

"None of your business" she told her.

"But I have to tell him how I feel"

"I don't think so, Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" she casts her attack on her emotion and begins to battle.

Much later back at the Tower

Robin had arrived with Bravery in toe, and then followed by a very bored Cyborg with Knowledge. A little later Star and Happy arrived with bundles of shopping bags and huge grins on their faces. Robin looked at the two confused, "Wasn't Rae with one of you?" he asked not seeing her.

"No, I thought she was with you" Cyborg told him.

"She was, but then she left saying she was going to check on you guys" he explained to them getting worried.

He looked over on the counter and noticed something strange; it was the poorly taped up purple raven statue. Robin put two and two together and grabbed the statue and went back out into the city.

Meanwhile back with Raven, she is having a tough time handling her emotion.

"You will not keep me from him!" the purple Raven screamed at her.

"We'll see about that" they then sent blasts of equal dark energy at each other. Neither side seemed to budge they both seem to be on equal ground.

"You cannot fight me and hide me away, I have grown stronger thanks to Robin!" the emotion yelled as its power began to overtake Raven's.

Then there came a voice from the distance, "Raven!" it was Robin running to her aid.

The purple-hooded emotion heard this and immediately turned her attention to the boy, "Robin" she said with a hint of something in her voice. Raven saw her chance and took advantage of her distraction to overpower her and connect with her blast. The emoti-clone fell to the ground unconscious just as Robin arrived at the scene.

"Are you okay Raven?" he asked her.

She nodded, "Thanks to you" she then noticed the object in his hand, "Beast Boy" she said through clenched teeth. She took the statue and with her powers repaired it. She walked over to her clone and with a few chants she is sucked into the statue.

Once back at the tower, Raven fixes her mirror and the emoticlones are returned, but not before a tearful farewell between Happy and Star. "Well that was something" Cyborg says as he falls on the couch exhausted.

"Yeah, but I enjoyed the experience" he says looking at Raven earning a smile from her. Suddenly her attention turns to the green kid trying to slink away undetected, but she appears in front of him before he can escape.

"I was wondering if you knew who broke my statue" she told him with four-glowing red eyes preparing to unleash another of her emotions.

Throughout the entire city a shrill cry can be heard.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Titans

"Alright guys the others should be here at any moment, is everything ready?" Robin asked his team.

"Yup, the snacks are out, the banner is hung, the balloons are up, and we are ready to party!" Cyborg yelled in his usual way.

The door opened and in came in the new "Titans North" which consisted of Kid Flash, Hot Spot, Jinx, Argent and Wildebeest. They all greeted each other and the party was soon under way in celebration of the newly formed team. Starfire spoke with Argent, Cyborg and BB were having a chat with Hot Spot and Wildebeest, and Robin spoke to the leader of this team, Kid Flash, "Good to see you again Kid"

"You too Robin"

"So you think you can handle this team?" he asked him.

"Well I'll just have to see won't I" he told him with optimism.

Jinx, who had been standing by Kid Flash decided to leave the leaders to their talk, and go speak with the remaining Titan who had decided to isolate herself from the rest of the party.

"Hey Rae-Rae" she called to her, but she only glanced at her and then turned away ignoring her. "Hello Jinx to Raven" she tried some more, but was still answered by silence. "Sheesh, what's with the silent treatment, I am on your side now if you don't remember"

"Are you?" Raven finally gave as a response.

"What?" Jinx asked not understanding what she meant, "Yeah, don't you remember I turned to the good side, I helped take down the brotherhood in that big showdown?" she explained.

"You turned sides so easily, who's to say you won't turn back just as easily" Raven shot back. After hearing this Jinx was filled with anger but instead of yelling she just stormed out of the room.

"Who does she think she is?" Jinx complained to herself as she walked through the halls of the tower. She suddenly stopped at a door that she recalled the first time she was here (when the Hive first took over the Tower in ep. 3 Final Exam). "Hm, Ms. Cold Shoulder's room" Jinx thought to herself with a smirk.

With a wave of her hand the locking mechanism was broken and the door opened. She looked around seeing what she could do in order to get some payback. When she saw some sort of chest in the corner of the room that seemed to be calling to her. She walked over to it and broke its lock, and within it she found a white book. "This could important to her if she went to all the trouble of keeping it in here, but what could I do with it to get back at Raven"

When she said the name a voice called out, _"Raven"_

"Who said that?" Jinx asked looking around for the owner of the voice.

"I did down here" she then looked down at the book and got a confused look on her face.

"Am I going crazy or is this book talking to me?"

"No you are not imagining things" and with that said the pages of the book opened to a page that contained a pair of eyes.

"And I believe we both have a score to settle with Raven"

1,2,3,4 GO… TEEN TITANS

"JUDGING BY ITS COVER"

"So how are you supposed to help me get back at Raven, when you're just a book? Which I still can't believe I'm talking to" Jinx continued the conversation with the book.

"Oh believe me I am no simple book, and I can sense that with your powers you can be just the one to help me with what I have planned for Raven" it explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked not understanding her part in this.

"I shall teach you some spells and hexes that will sure to surprise our dear Raven" he told her causing a smirk to come to Jinx's face.

"Jinx, hey Jinx where are ya" came the voice of Kid Flash from the halls.

"Oh no, that's my friend I'm gonna have to hide you"

"Do not worry just repeat after me" it told her as he spoke to her an incantation and she repeated it the best she could. Afterwards the book began to get smaller until it was small enough to fit in her pocket.

Once it was put away she walked out of her room and into Kid Flash, "Hey there you are I take my eyes off you and suddenly you're gone from the party"

"Yeah sorry about that I just needed to get out of there"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just had to clear my head, let's go back now" and with that they returned to the party.

About a week later the Titans are in the T-ship heading over to Spark City, the city that was entrusted to the Titans North. "So tell me again why we have to come here on a distress call, can't the North team handle it?" BB asked.

"They would normally, if the distress call hadn't been from them" Robin explained.

He then showed them the distress call that had been sent to them by Kid Flash, _"Calling the Titans, Calling the Titans, hey Kid Flash here, I know we've only been at it for a week, but we kind got a problem"_suddenly explosions can be heard and Hot Spot can be seen in the back ground throwing fireballs. _"This things kinda too much to handle so we are requesting for some back up –woah"_some sort of flame passes through and cuts the transmission.

"What was that?" Cyborg questions not able to see what they were battling.

"No idea, but whatever it is it's too much for them to handle on their own" Robin said.

"Well according to my readings this just about the area where the call was sent" Cyborg explained looking at some data on his computer. They all looked over, but all they could see was the woods connected to the city.

"I do not see anything that is of concern-"Starfire began to say before they were hit by a blast of fire from beneath them. The hit caused the ship to veer down to the Earth,

"Ah, come on man, pull up, pull up!" Cyborg yelled as he attempted to keep the ship from crashing into the ground.

The ship just barely keeps from hitting the ground nose first, and instead skids along the ground before coming to a halt. They all exit the ship and expect their ship's damages, "Well looks like we're going to be walking from here" Cyborg says after checking out the ship.

"But what hit us in the first place?" Robin wondered.

Suddenly whizzing noises can be heard in the forest heading in their directions causing them to get into defensive stances. Though the thing that came out of the woods was not a foe, but Kid Flash with his immense speed running while carrying Jinx (both looking beaten and scratched from battle) stopping right in front of them. "Friends Flash and Jinx are you well?" Starfire asked as they went over to check on them.

"Never better, why do you ask?" Kid responds jokingly, but still tired and out of breathes.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Robin asks realizing that there is only two of a five person team. Kid points over to Jinx who they notice is carrying three books. They all look confused, but then see that the covers say, "Wildebeests in the Wild" "Local Hot Spot" and "The Color Argent" this only seems to confuse them even more.

Jinx then opened a book and voices could be heard "Help!" the inside continued to scream.

"Who did this to them?" Robin asks understanding the meaning. Suddenly loud stomps and growls can be heard approaching.

"Why don't you ask him" Kid Flash tells them knowing what's coming. Cutting through the trees emerges a large black and purple dragon that looks menacingly down at them.

It then turn its attention towards Raven, "Hello Raven" it greets causing the girls eyes to fly up in surprise.

"Malchior" Raven whispers in disbelief.

"But how?" Raven asks still unable to comprehend how he could have once again escaped his imprisonment.

"It's all thanks to the pink haired girl over there" Malchior said answering her confusion. She then turned her attention to Jinx who could not seem to look her in the eyes as a hateful gaze covered Ravens face. "She was almost as easy to fool as you were" the dragon says amused, this causes Raven's hate to return to Malchior.

"I put you away before and I can do it again" Raven says as her eyes glow with energy.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Without the book used to imprison me you cannot do anything" he explains with a few chuckles since he now had them at a disadvantage. Raven then deflates realizing that what he said is true. "But that does not mean that I cannot show you what it was like being under that curse for so long!" his eyes then begin to glow and he breathes magical fire at her.

Cyborg pushes her out of the way of the blast and is hit instead, "Cyborg!" everyone scream seeing him engulfed by the attack. Once the flame dissipated all that is left is a book entitled "Cyborg Manual".

"Guys fall back!" Robin tells them deciding that they should retreat and regroup. Raven picks up Cyborg's book with her powers and gets away with the rest.

"Run now little Raven, all the more fun for when I find you" Malchior thought as he watched them run from him.

Later once the Titans have gotten away, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Raven goes off on Jinx, her power seeping through in a large aura because of her anger.

"Alright, we don't have time to argue" Robin cut her off before she could continue to berate Jinx. "We have to think of what to do about that giant gecko and the fact that our friends now have an index" he began taking the lead of this impromptu team.

Raven knew he was right and calmed down causing the energy she was exhibiting to calm. "Well once we've gotten rid of Malchior everything he affected will probably go back to normal, but I can't do anything without his book" Raven explained their predicament.

"Aright so where is the book?" Robin asked looking to Jinx.

She finally looked up and spoke, "It's, uh, back at the tower" she said very timidly still feeling immense guilt.

"Well Wiz-zilla is probably going to be expecting us to go back there" was Kid Flash's comment.

"Kid's got a point" Robin agreed as he began to think of a plan. "Alright team here's what we're going to do, we'll go to the tower and distract and stall him, while Raven and Jinx go inside and find the book" he explained the plan.

"I'm sorry but I must have heard wrong. Did you say **Raven** and Jinx?" Raven questioned him hoping she misheard.

"I know you don't like it but she's the only one who knows where the book is and you know what to do once you have it" he explained his reason for the decision. Raven tried to think of another way, but eventually succumbed to his logic and agreed. They then set off in the direction of the tower.

While they were on their way Robin decided this would be the best time to speak with Raven. "So how you holding up?" he asked not really sure how to start the conversation.

"One of the people I was hoping to never see again is out to kill me; so peachy" she responded sarcastically.

"Look I know this is hard for you, how he… hurt you" he tried to say as coolly as he could, remembering what he did arose certain feelings of anger through Robin as well (for hurting his friend of course;). "But I think you should go easy on Jinx a little" he continued and he received a look from Raven that said, _are you serious?_"I'm just saying she's trying to change her ways and you're not making it easier for her"

"Tell me why I should believe she could be a good guy"

"Well, she's a girl with dark magical powers who didn't believe they could be used for anything but evil, but is trying to prove herself and others wrong by using them for good. Does that sound similar to anyone else you know" After that explanation from Robin, Raven only got a pensive expression and didn't speak anymore.

The Titans finally arrived at the tower of the Titans North, and as they expected Malchior was there lying in wait for their arrival. They tried to keep out of sight in the trees, "Alright get ready guys" he told them reminding them of the plan. "TITANS GO!" and with that all of them, except Raven and Jinx, were on Malchior launching attacks and distracting him while the girls got inside.

"Alright it's this way" Jinx told her as she led the way to her room where she had the book. They quickly went up to the upper floor where the living quarters were. They entered Jinx's room and began to search; although Raven had to get over the surprise that it looked a lot like her own room(with dark colors, mystical looking items and a very dark feeling)._Maybe we do have a lot in common_, she began to think.

Back with the rest of the Titans in their battle with the magical dragon, they are not fairing too well. They cannot seem to do enough damage to the beast and he merely swipes them away. "Fools you do not believe you can stand up to me, I am the most powerful magical being" he began to boast as he easily handled all of them. "Not even you little Ra-"he suddenly stopped his speech as he realized that Raven was not with the group. He realized what they were up to and set his sights on the tower. The team noticed that he had discovered their plan, but were not about to allow him to get away. Beast Boy and Starfire flew in front of him to intersect him before he could depart, while Robin and Kid Flash tried to keep him down with a harness below him. "You cannot stop me!" he growled as he threw them all aside. He then blasted BB and Starfire with his magic flames and they came out as the books "English to Starfire Dictionary" and "1001 Beast Boy Jokes" Kid Flash ran and caught the books as they fell. Nothing stood between Malchior on his way to the Tower.

"I've got it" came Jinx's voice as she emerged from her closet with the aforementioned book.

"Let me see that" Raven then took it and began to flip through the pages to verify that it was indeed the book. Suddenly though a large lizard arm burst through the wall, then grabbed and pulled Raven outside.

"There you are Raven, I've been looking for you" Malchior said as he looked down at her in his clutches. Suddenly dark energy came from his hand causing Raven pain and she began to scream and writhe.

"Raven!" Robin screamed from below seeing that she is hurt and began to throw birdarangs at him.

Malchior wasn't affected much by them and only seemed annoyed, "What a nuisance, once I've finished draining your energy I'll take care of him" he told her, and Raven began to feel power run through her. Malchior saw Raven attempt to struggle and found it amusing so he began to tease her more, "Poor Raven are you still moping over the fact that no one understands you, that no one could understand you, that I was the closest thing you ever had and it was but a mere ruse" with that Raven's anger reached an all time high enough to suddenly burst out of his grip with a jolt of power.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed as she escaped from his grasp, "a lot has happened since last time, I do have people who care and understand me!" she told him as she took a quick look to Robin. "And you have been out for long enough!" and the book in her hand began to glow, "Aldruon, Enlenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-Nor!" she spoke the incantation and fired the dark magical energy at the dragon.

He intercepted the power with his flame and seemed to be holding it back, "Not this time Raven, your powers are too low and I will not be going back so easily" he told her as his flames began to overpower her. Raven was struggling as hard as she could but it seemed she just did not have the strength to fight the dragon off.

Then a stream of pink magic joined the dark and assisted in pushing back the flames. Raven was surprised and looked to her side to see Jinx, "thought you could use some help" she said with a smile and Raven only nodded and smiled back.

Together their powers were enough to take down the dragon, "NOOO!" were his final screams as he was returned to his imprisonment.

The books soon after returned to their original forms as Titans. They all looked around confused and relieved. Beast Boy seemed to have a disgusted look on his face, "Does anyone else taste ink and paper?"

Later, all Titans gathered inside the tower to celebrate having survived the ordeal. Jinx shyly approached Raven, "uh, Raven I wanted to apologized for what I did, it was my entire fault that this happened" Jinx apologized.

"I think I should apologize too" Raven said back surprising Jinx. "It's partially my fault for having treated you unfairly" she continued to explain, "it just that I've had problems with trusting others and being betrayed" she told her as she recalled a certain former blonde Titan.

"Maybe we can hang out some time and chat about it" Jinx offered.

"Sure why not?" she agreed with a small smile.

"Maybe we can even talk about boys" she said suggestively while pointing to Robin talking with Kid Flash. This caused a blush to come onto Raven's face and a chuckle from Jinx.

**Alright so that's another episode, and so far we've been only looking at Raven's feelings. Next up we begin Robin's descent into his. Stay Tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Titans

We find the Titans in the middle of clean up after having stopped Doctor Light from robbing a jewelry store. As Doctor Light was being placed onto the back of a police car, he brought out a small laser from his wrist and cut through his handcuffs and made a run for it. The Titans saw this and took chase after him.

They followed him into an alley, where they eventually reached a dead end with no way for Light to escape. "There's nowhere for you to run Light" Robin told him as he they caught up to him. Light tried to find any way out of this, but could find none. The Titans ran to him, but just before they reached him a portal opened up and the Titans were sucked into it. Light looked surprised at the fact that they suddenly disappeared, but then smiled and was on his way.

The Titans were confused as they found that they were now in some strange looking warehouse. "How did we arrive to be here" Starfire asked.

A voice from a dark corner answered, "I brought you here" after saying that the figure emerged.

Robin was the quick to respond after recognizing the voice of the figure, "Slade! TITANS GO!"

"No, wait!" he tried to say something but was not able to as they sent him flying with their assault. He quickly got up and fled to escape their onslaught. Had the Titans taken the time to examine him they would have noticed that there was something different about this Slade, such as the fact that his masks colors divided the mask horizontally instead of vertically.

The Titans were confused as they watched him flee, "Uh, since when do we beat Slade so easily?" Beast Boy wondered after finding it all odd.

"That doesn't matter we should take advantage while he's down" Robin tells them as they ran out to follow.

Once outside they are surprised at what they see; it was Jump City but at the same time it wasn't. Everything seemed dark and bleak, with destroyed buildings and robots patrolling the streets. Cyborg turns to his leader, "Uh, Robin, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore man"

1,2,3,4 GO...TEEN TITANS

"TEEN TYRANTS"

The Titans continued to look around perplexed, "Friends, what has happened to our fair city?" Starfire wondered aloud.

"It must have been Slade" was Robin's quick assumption.

"Well if it was him the man works quick, I mean everything was fine just a minute ago" Cyborg said finding it hard to believe that even Slade could have done this.

They were interrupted from their theories by a mechanical voice, "Halt! By order of the Tyrants you are under arrest for infringement of TT ordinance 17: citizens are not to be out past curfew"

They all turned to find that there stood a large robot made of familiar looking parts, "HEY! THAT'S MY TECH" Cyborg screamed recognizing his designs. The robot did indeed look to be made of Cyborgs' same design; although the parts of him which are blue are instead red on this robot.

The robot takes aim at them with its sonic cannon, "Well it looks like your tech wants to totally fry us!" Beast Boy yelped as they moved out of the way of the beam.

Once they were out of the way of the blast they fought back, but this robot was not easy to take down. After a tiring battle Cyborg was able to remove its power source from its back and took it down. Just as they were taking a breather from having defeated the robot they heard, "Halt!" several times from behind them. When they turned to look it was a whole battalion of these robots heading towards them.

"Oh man, one was hard enough how do we take on an army?" BB asked with fright.

"Beast Boy's right we can't take them all on we have to get away" Robin ordered as they turned to retreat. As they in the opposite direction of the oncoming robot army they soon ran into another group of robots. "Over there!" Robin pointed them towards a nearby alleyway.

They continued to flee until the robots fired a specially designed high-tech net towards them. Starfire and Beast Boy were the unfortunate ones to be caught in their net. Just as the other three were about to turn to assist they were also captured into a net and pulled away from sight.

From the net Starfire watched as they were taken away, "Where have our friends been taken?" she asked concerned.

"I'd worry about where they're gonna take us!" BB exclaimed in fear as the robots surrounded them.

"You are to be taken to the Tyrants for judgement" one of the robots informed them of their fate.

"Who are these Tyrants that they speak of?" Starfire wondered after continually having heard them be called.

With the other Titans

They had been returned to the place where they had first arrived, "I'm sorry that I was so rough" came a voice from the darkness. Lights were suddenly turned on and there stood 'Slade' "But I could not allow for all of you to be captured after so much hard work to get you here." He explained why he had to take them away so forcefully.

"Slade!" Robin exclained as he took out a bird-a-rang in order to cut his way out of the net. He was however unsuccessful as they were shocked by the net.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can get you to allow me to speak without being assaulted" he told them. "Now to begin I must inform you that this is not your world" he began to explain.

"What do you mean" Robin asked skeptically.

"I mean that this is an alternate dimension opposite to your own" he further explained, but the Titans continued to look confused. "In your world I am an evil crime lord who seeks global domination named Slade, but here I am a rebel fighter looking to free this city from the iron grip of the Tyrants. You may call me Wilson" he finally revealed to them his identity and what sort of predicament they found themselves in.

"Even if we did believe your story?" Robin began to question this 'Wilson' still not sure if he could trust him, "Why are we here?" he asked.

"I brought you here because I believe you are the only ones who can defeat the Tyrants" he told them.

"And who are the Tyrants?"

With Starfire and BB

They are being carried away by the robots to the Tyrants, and as they look ahead they see that they are being taken to their tower (or what seemed to be their tower from afar). Upon closer inspection they see that this tower seems more menacing and threatening, being covered in spikes and defensive armaments such as laser cannons and missiles.

"Our tower" Starfire said astonished by the look of their home.

"Whoa, I don't remember Cy going so overboard with the defense systems" BB said also surprised by the look of the tower.

Once they arrived at the tower they are thrown within where it is very dark that they cannot see a thing. Suddenly a light is shown over just the two keeping the rest of the room in darkness.

"What do we have here?" a voice came from the darkness that sounded strangely familiar.

"Looks like Wilson's up to his old tricks" said another voice.

"My scans say that they are the two of you" a third more mechanical voice said.

"That green thing is supposed to be me, it doesn't even look like me" came yet another voice.

"but the one who seems so sickingly sweet looking reminds me of my sister" was the fifth voice's statement.

After they had all had their say they finally emerged from the darkness and the two were shocked at what they saw.

Wilson went over to a large computer to show them the Tyrants, and on the screen came the images of their dark counterparts. "Whoa man, those guys look kinda like us"

"Yes in my world you are evil overlords who have taken over this city and rule unjustly" he told them. He then began to push a few buttons and told them of each member of the Titans one by one, "Android: he long ago abandoned his humanity in exchange for machinery, he also commands those robots that patrol the streets" their pictures came up on the screen as he talked of them, and there showed Cyborg but if he had no human parts and red instead of blue machinery. "Changeling: the shape-shifting little savage" up came a red-skinned Beast Boy with larger fangs and small horns making him look like a demon. "Blackfire: the Tamaranean princess responsible for the demise of her people" this one looked just like Starfire, the only difference was the dark hair and dark expression (making her look like her sister of the same name). "Red Raven: the dark enchantress who wants to follow in her father's footsteps" this one looked almost exactly alike to her alternate self the only difference was the red outfit (making her look like her Rage emoti-clone). "And last but not least Red Robin: the leader of the team and possibly the most lethal" he concluded with an exact replica of Robin but with a different redder outfit and an evil grin on his face.

"Man it's like lookin in a freaky mirror" Cyborg says after having seen their dark selves.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Raven wondered what their part in this they play.

"Yes well, my thoughts were to fight fire with fire; that the only ones to handle the Tyrants would be themselves. That's why I created this machine that spans into other worlds which I used to summon you all here. I can return you home, but I am hoping that you will assist in saving my world" he told them as he presented the machine used to bring them to this world.

The three looked to each other as if deciding what they were to do, "Alright we'll help you" Robin said agreeing to help. "But we have to get the rest of our team back" he added reminding him of his captured friends.

Starfire and Beast Boy meanwhile are looking astonished at the dark versions of their team. "Friend Beast Boy could you explain to me why these appear to be us and our friends?" Star asked BB beside her, but he was as confused as she was.

"I think I've seen something like this before. These guys are mutant robotic zombie clones" he gave his theory you her in his usual over-dramatic fashion.

"You idiot" said Red Robin as he approached him, "you are in a parallel universe to your own" he explained to him, though he didn't really understand the concept. "and from the looks of it" he continued as he examined him, "your universe is clearly inferior" he said smirking as he grabbed BB by his collar.

Beast Boy then quickly turned into an octopus and squirted him in the face with ink surprising him. Starfire took this opportunity to quickly grab BB and blast through the walls and escape towards the city.

Red Robin was seething at what they had done, "Do not worry my love, I shall retrieve them" Red Raven told him affectionately as she turned into her soul self and went after them.

Back at Wilson's hideout an alarm sounds, "What's that?" Robin asks.

Wilson inspects the screens, "It appears that your friends have gotten away from the Tyrants, but they're not out of danger yet" he told them of their friends' predicament. "I have a plan" he informed them, "Cyborg and Raven I want you to lure out the rest of the Tyrant by causing a commotion in the streets, once they're out of their tower I'll break in an free some of my fellow rebels they have locked up" he told them and they nodded in understanding. "Robin you can go and recover your friends and bring them to help in the battle against the Titans" he told him of his part. "I have something that should help you get to them uninterrupted"

The alarms in the Tyrants tower, "looks like some more of our alternate selves our causing problems in the city" Android informed them as he showed the image Raven and Cyborg fighting of their robots.

"Well then let's go introduce ourselves. Tyrants GO!"

Later Starfire and Beast Boy were trying to locate their fellow Titans. "What became of Robin and the others?" Starfired asked worried after remembering that they were also taken away, but were not taken to the tower.

"I'm sure their all right I mean we were able to get away from those phony us'es, I'm sure that they can-gah!" he was interrupted by dark energy engulfing him and rendering him immobile. As he turned to look at Star she seemed to be in the same predicament.

Red Raven then appeared and looked at them with four red glowing eyes, "Did you really think you could get away so easily?" she said as she squeezed them with her powers making it harder to breathe.

She was about to continue the torture when someone called out, "Hold on!" and down came swinging Red Robin from a grappling hook.

"The others are having trouble with their friends why don't you go join them. Besides I want to… Interrogate these two" he said with malicious intent in his voice. Red Raven looked back at the two in her clutches, and as she turned Red Robin lifted his costume to show the more colorful one underneath showing the two that he is in fact Robin.

"Robi-" Star was about to call out cheerfully before she was stopped by Beast Boy as to not give him away.

Red Raven then turned back to look at 'Red Robin', "Alright, I'll leave them to you" she said as she sultrily walked up to him, "I know how you like to play with your prisoners" she said as she ran her hands across his chest, making him blush and sweat at how uncomfortable she was making him. "Just make sure to hurry back so we can continue what we were doing before" she added very seductively. Then she quickly entered them in a long deep kiss that surprised everyone around (especially Robin whose eyes had flown up behind his mask). Beast Boy's mouth was on the floor from the surprise, while Star was livid and shaking with anger.

She then pulled away from her tongue wrestling session and smirked before leaving in her soul self. Even though she left, Robin still just stood there with a blank expression on his face. "WHAT WAS THAT!" the screams of Beat Boy finally brought him back.

"I-i-I guess that the me and Raven of this world are going out" he stuttered out his assumption as he was coming of the affects. "W-we we should probably go help Rae and Cy" he told them not really wanting to speak further of this.

With the two other Titans, they were just destroying another robot, when they were sent flying back by an exploding bird-a-rang. "Well, look what we have here, more rejects" Red Robin said as the Tyrants came down in front of them.

"Look who's talking" suddenly the rest of the Titans rejoined their group, as well as Red Raven returning (Starfire glaring at her as she did).

The two teams stared each other down, "Hey guys" BB gained their attention, "this is just like when we faced the shadow versions of us back when Raven's dad was wrecking everything" he recalled.

"Hey yeah, the grass stain is right" Cyborg agreed that this was similar.

"So just like last time we just have to take on someone who isn't ourself" he summed up.

"That's actually a really good idea Beast Boy" Robin complimented.

"There's a first time for everything" was Raven's comment which quickly deflated BB's pride.

"I wish to face the Raven" Star said with a very serious face.

Raven looked at her strangely, "Uh, should I be offended that Star wants to fight me?" she asked Robin, but he only blushed and replied, "You probably don't wanna know"

"Enough talk! Time for action!" Red Robin yelled to them frustrated at how they were having a conversation in the midst of battle.

"TITANS GO!"

"TYRANTS GO!"

And the battle commenced, but even with the plan of not facing their own selves the Titans were not faring well, especially Star. "You know I could sense that he was not my Robin" Red Raven told Star as they fought. "I could also sense that he means very much to you. You know he's not as good a kisser as my love, but he is pretty good" she continued to taunt her only increasing her anger as she attacked.

"Foolish girl my powers feed off your anger" she told her and demonstrated by overpowering her.

The Robins were facing off hand to hand (Robin having opted to fight his dark side) neither side giving an inch, "You are weak" Red Robin told his counter-part as he twisted his arm. Robin countered out, but Red Robin was able to throw a pellet that blinded him with a strange fluid. "You must do all that is necessary to win." He further boated as he stood over him.

The Titans seemed to be losing this battle, until many foreign objects came at the Tyrants and threw them back. When they looked there stood Slade along with his companions: Prof. Luminous (Dr. Light), Firestar (Blackfire) and Tech (Gizmo).

With the combined power of the Titans and Wilson's rebels they were able to handle the Tyrants.

While Beast Boy distracted Android, Tech was able to attach a device to his back. He passed a video game controller to BB and together they used Android with the help of Cyborg to take out Changeling.

Raven and Prof. Luminous were able to use the powers of light and dark to take down Blackfire. The combined might of Starfire and Firestar was too much for Red Raven to handle and she was blasted unconscious.

Finally with Robin and Wilson working together they beat down Red Robin, and with a final double kick to the face he went down. The Teen Tyrants reign of terror had ended.

Later the Tyrants were all tied and subdued at Wilson's hideout. The Titans were standing in front of the machine that will send them home. Wilson shook Robin's hand, "Thank you again Titans for all your help"

"No problem" he replied back.

"Can we hurry up, seeing Robin and Slade as pals is freakin me out" BB complained.

They all waved a final good bye as they were sent back to their home.

The portal had sent them all right to their tower and they were relieved to be back in their own world. "Man it is good to be home!" Cy cheered.

Robin agreed and then turned to look at Raven. As he did something strange happened; the image of what had happened with the Red Raven appeared in his head. _Woah, what was that about?_ He wondered. That image continued to play in his head,_I wonder if the real Rae kis-no no no not good thoughts_, he began to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Suddenly the image appeared again but this time replacing Red Raven with the real one. Robin started to bang his head to remove the thoughts.

"Robin?" the concerned voice of Star brought him back to where he was. "Are you well?" she asked. He wasn't sure how to respond especially to her.

"I'm fine I just I-" he was then saved from having to come up with something when the alarm went off.

"Looks like Dr. Light's at it again" Cyborg informed them. Robin nodded and told them to move out. As they left the images would continually pop up and he could only think one thing,

"I think I'm in trouble"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Teen Titans

"Five teenage crime fighters" a voice says in an unknown location. Meanwhile on a television screen appears Cyborg looking around with a confused expression not understanding what's happening, and in the corner of the screen his name is shown.

"Trapped under one roof" a second voice with an English accent speaks. This time Starfire is shown on the screen looking enthusiastic even though she has no idea on what is going on, and just like with Cy "Starfire" is written on the corner of the screen.

"They will be subjected to various grueling tests and tribulations to test their skills and abilities, but mostly just for fun" a third voice explains amused. Raven then comes on looking very annoyed with whatever predicament they have found themselves in again. And like the others her name "Raven" is written in the corner.

"Can these snot nosed do-gooders survive? Or will it be just too much for 'em?" the English voice once again spoke. Beast Boy comes on not really understanding that he is being watched, quickly picks his nose and strangely wipes it on the letters of his name on the corner of the screen.

"So check your local listing so you can watch as we exploit these so-called heroes" the first voice added. Robin came out looking really serious into the camera, once again his name shown beside him.

Together all three voices proclaim, "Here on the Hottest New Reality TV Show!"

1,2,3,4 GO… Teen Titans

"SECRET LIFE OF A TEEN TITAN"

"Dude, what is this like the fifth time we've been taken out of the tower to some weird whacked out place?" Beast Boy exclaimed after finding this similar to other occasion they have been through. "Cy you have got to seriously work on the Towers defenses" he complained to Cyborg only for him to glare back at him.

"Hey! I wasn't the one who brought in a box that someone had left outside our door just because it said 'Free Tofu' on the side" Cyborg shot back claiming that BB was in fact the reason for why they found themselves at this unknown location.

"How was I supposed to know that it was a trap that would shoot us with knockout gas?" he argued with his metallic friend.

"Oh I don't know, by maybe having a larger brain" he insulted him, and they began to stare off angrily.

"Friends please, this is no time for us to be eating one another's faces" Star says attempting to break up their argument, but only earns strange looks as they do not understand what she meant.

"I think Star meant biting each others' heads off" Raven translates Star's misinterpretation of yet another Earth saying.

"Star has a point we can't waste time fighting; we have to assess our situation, and find out where we are" Robin told them taking command.

Just as he says this a spotlight illuminates the room for the Titans and they look around to find themselves in some sort of strange looking studio.

"Welcome Titans!" a familiar voice cries out from an unknown location. A robotic video camera comes down and stops before them. Attached to this camera is a TV screen, which turns on to reveal the perpetrator, Control Freak.

"Control Freak! So you're the one behind this" Robin growls at him.

"Well I can't take all the credit for this" he says with mock modesty.

A second camera comes down, but this one is patterned with the image of the British flag. Once again the screen came on to show Mad Mod, "Ello my lads and ladees, ya miss me?" he greets.

"So you two wierdos decided to team up" Cy summed up.

"Don't forget about the master of ceremonies" came yet another voice. Suddenly with a poof of smoke appeared a third camera, this one was a light blue color and was sporting a top hat. On its screen came the mad magician, Mumbo Jumbo.

"We have all three come together to make you Titan's lives a living nightmare" Mumbo further explained their intentions.

"All of your actions will be monitored by us, so you could say we'd be like some sort of older siblin" Mad Mod said.

"And it will all be broadcasted LIVE! On National TV" Control Freak exclaimed, and then a wall of tv screens were revealed and turned on showing people from all around sitting down to watch the program.

The screens then changed to show the three villains standing in some sort of control room. "And the more those saps keep watchin, the more powerful our machine'll get" Mod explained as they presented their large machine. The machine seemed to be powered by their objects of power: Control Freak's remote control, Mad Mod's cane and Mumbo's top hat.

"And as long as we have power we'll be able to trap you within our show" Freak said with an evil laugh.

"Now let's begin" Mumbo said as he pressed buttons and pulled levers on the machine, and the Titans were transported to unknown places where they were about to have a heck of a time.

Starfire first finds herself on some sort of stage, but it is dark so she cannot tell exactly. Suddenly lights come on with music playing in the background. She looks down and sees a paper on her chest with a number on it, and behind her is a large logo which states 'TITAN IDOL'. Before her was a table and there sat Control Freak, a female Mumbo clone and Mad Mod.

Star could only look down at them in confusion at all of this, "All right show us what you've got, dawg" Freak told her in a clear imitation of someone's mannerisms.

"Um, I do not understand" she tells them.

"You gotta sing honey, show us what you've got I'm sure you're great" the female Mumbo explained in a very cheery and high-pitch voice.

Hearing that they wished to hear her sing excited Star, "Very well, I shall perform for you all 117 verses of the Glorbian anthem of celebration" she told them as she took a large inhale and boomed out, "SORPLEC NUMBGLE TONA!"

"STOP! Stop! Stop! No more!" Mad Mod halted her from going any further. "Truly awful! Just atrocious! I mean anthem of celebration, the only celebrating I'd do is once that sound you called a song ended" he harshly criticized her, causing Star to tear up. "I think we all agree that that was a stinker" and as Mod said that they all gave a thumbs down and she was sucked down through a trapdoor.

Cyborg seemed to have wound up in some sort of garage filled with motorcycles and various motorcycle parts. He tries to move, but soon realizes that he is held down on a work table by metal bands. Suddenly Control Freak with a bushy fake mustache and two rather large Mumbo clones. "Tonight we'll be usin these here parts we found layin around to make the best dang hog around" Control Freak said with a deep voice.

"Parts you found layin around! What are ya talkin about you brought me here! Now let me go!" Cy protested as he struggled against his restraints.

"Looks we better get started, Mumbo Jr. pass me that wrench" Control Freak ordered one of the Mumbos,

"Yes Pa" he said as he passed him the tool and all three jumped on top of Cyborg and began to reassemble him.

"Hey, what're ya doin?... Cut that out… Hey I need that… Stop that… Quit it… That doesn't go there!" Cyborg continued to protest as the tampered with his body.

"Alright that should do it" Freak said as he gazed down with satisfaction of his work. They had successfully turned Cyborg's body into a chopper with his head being the only part left intact, which was located in between the handlebars. "What did y'all do to me!" Cy yelled as he looked at what had become of him.

"Alright I'm gonna take her for a spin" one of the Mumbo's said as he jumped on the bike and drove off.

On some very tough seas in the middle of a storm there is a beat up looking crab fishing boat. Inside are some Mumbo clones that seem to be struggling with their catch of the day.

"Come on men, bring it in!" one of the clone yelled to the rest as they pulled in their nets. Once the net was brought in several crabs were sprawled across the deck of the ship.

"Alright we got quite the catch" they cheered.

"Wait a minute this one's a bit green" he said as he picked up a green one that was struggling in his grasp.

It then turned into Beast Boy and looked around, "I have no idea how I got here" he said confused.

"Well this looks no good better throw her back in" the Mumbo's said as they picked BB up.

"Hey wait, put me down! I'm not a crab! Let go!" he ordered them. They did let him go, but out of the boat.

"Yaaaah!"

Robin found himself sitting in front of a table in what look to be a large corporate office. Across from him was a large chair that he only saw the back of. The chair then turned to reveal Control Freak with his hair in a really bad combed over fashion.

He looked at Robin with a smug expression and merely said, "You're fired"

"But I haven't done anything" Robin told him.

"Doesn't matter you're fired, get out" he said as he pushed on a button and he was pulled into a trapdoor.

Raven was standing in a kitchen wearing a chef's uniform. She looked around in confusion trying to make sense of her surroundings. "What're you doin jus lollygagging around like a bloody slug, get to work we got orders to fill!" kept the yelled orders of Mad Mod also clad in chef garments.

Raven looked around at all the pots, pans, ingredients and papers with orders. "uhhh-" Raven wasn't sure what to do knowing she wasn't the most adept in the kitchen.

"Come now Chop Chop! Do you not have a brain or are you just actin dumb!" Mod continued hid exclamation. "If so I hope you can cook as well as you act!"

"There's no need for the yelling or the insults" Raven calmly retorted as she shrugged her shoulder and set to cook something. Soon after the entire kitchen was in flames.

"Ahhh, you're the worse cook eva" came Mod's screams through the flames.

Beast Boy found himself now on a dance floor looking around curious. The sound of an engine is heard, and suddenly came the large Mumbo clone riding on the Cyborg motorbike. The clone jumps off the vehicle and takes his leave of the two. BB walks up to the 'upgraded' Cyborg with a large smile on his face, "looking really cool hot rod" he said giggling.

"Shut it grass stain and help me get back to normal!" he yelled at him.

"Aw, can't I ride you once first!" he asked.

"NO!" Cy screamed back his reply.

"Alright, alright it was worth a shot" he said as he approached, "I think I remember how to do this" he then grabbed on to him and began to rearrange in an attempt to turn him back. Once he finished, Cy was impressed to find that he actually did a good job; until his left arm fell off. BB catches the arm and inserts it back into place, but this causes the right arm to fall off. He catches it and places it back once again, but again the opposite arm falls off. This repeats until BB finally gets them both in and holds on to them to keep them from falling.

As he was holding on music and lights came on as well as the appearance of Mumbo. "Welcome to Celebrity Dance-Off" he introduced this portion of their trials. "The show where we see your skills on the dance floor, while accompanied by a big name" he explains.

Beast Boy (still holding Cy's arms in place) got heart in his eyes, "Does that mean we get to dance with a hot movie star?" he inquired with delight.

"That's right, now here she is straight off her role in 'Mall Massacre' here's Butcherella" he introduced as what appeared to be a girl only wearing a featureless mask and wielding a large butcher's knife.

BB took one look at her, "Yaaaah!" he screamed as he took off running; taking Cy's hands with him.

"Hey get back here with those" Cy yells at him as he follows him in running away.

Meanwhile the other three Titans find themselves in what appeared to be a pretty extravagant mansion. Raven then notices something as she looks down at her attire, "How did I-"

"Oh this is most beautiful" Star squealed as she too looked at the elegant dresses that the two found themselves in (Raven's was a dark blue and Star's was a red violet).

"Lookin good Rae" Robin tried to tease her knowing she was uncomfortable in a dress.

"Same to you Wonder Boy" she replied making him notice that he himself was wearing a tux.

Mad Mod then appeared by Robin's side surprising him, "Well my ducky, it is time to make the choice. Who will receive the rose?" he asked, causing Robin to look at him perplexed. He then noticed that in his hand there was indeed a rose. "Come now lad, which of these lovely ladees gets the rose and becomes yours" he explained what it was he was to do, and left soon after.

Once Robin understood what he was supposed to do he began to sweat bullets as he looked at the two girls. One was blushing and attempting to hide her face, and the other was looking very cheerful that she may receive a rose. "Uh… I…" Robin was having a tough time with what to do; he was trying to find any way to get out of this situation.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the scream of BB interrupted (which Robin internally thanked). They turned to find BB (while still carrying Cy's arms) running towards them with a horrified expression. He zipped right passed them, soon followed by Cyborg. The three then turned to see the knife wielding maniac and decided to follow in their friends' examples.

They all continued to run until they came across a door which they all burst through. Once on the other side of the door they began to fall. They soon landed on the sands of a beach of what looked to be a small deserted island. "Welcome Titans you have survived up to the elimination round" Control Freak announced. "Here you will be voting off one of your fellow Titans" he told them as he pointed them toward a ballot box. They all wrote who they chose and placed it in the box.

"Alright we have the results" Freak stated, "and… the Titans… who will be voted off… will be" he continued to draw it out in this fashion.

"Get on with it!" they demanded.

"Fine, fine, geez, haven't you heard of dramatic tension?" he said dejectedly. "By unanimous decision the one eliminated is… Beast Boy" he tells them.

"DUDES! That is totally weak, how could you guys?" he cried.

"It was a unanimous decision which means you voted for yourself too" Raven explained.

"Yeah, well I thought that we were all going to vote for ourselves so no one would be eliminated" he explained the reason for his action.

"It's thoughts like that that made us vote you off" before BB could make a remark to this he is taken away through a trapdoor.

"Beast Boy!" they all screamed in concern for their friend.

"What have you done with him?" Robin demands that Freak tell him.

"If I were you I'd be more worried about myself. Now on to the next event" he tells them as the surroundings change.

The scenery was now that of the top of a very tall skyscraper, "This is the Scare Sector portion, where you will have to face your fears" he told them. "Now take these parachutes that may or may not be empty, I'm not sure, and jump off this building" he explained before taking his leave.

Once gone the Titans decided that this was the time to come up with a plan, "We must escape these horrible games and locate our friend Beast Boy" Star says.

"But how? With that machine of theirs controlling this place, as long as people at home are watching there's not much we can do but play these stupid games" Cy told her how it seemed hopeless.

Robin seemed to gain a pensive look on his face, "I think I have an idea."

We find the three villains within the control room boasting over their victory so far. "Oh man, this is just too good" Control Freak laughed with his partners in crime.

"Yeah, I must say ducky this has been quite the show" he agreed.

"Say, what are the Titans doing now?" Freak asked Mumbo who was watching the monitors.

"Nothing" he told him looking a bit worried.

"Whatta ya mean nothin?" Mod asks.

"I mean nothing they're just sitting there doing nothing" he told them as they came over to see for themselves. Indeed the Titans were just sitting there.

"Why aren't they doing anything? The people will get bored if they don't get to see someone humiliate themselves" he screamed and just as he says this a monitor shows them that the ratings are dropping. "Come on we gotta do something!" he ordered as they began pushing buttons on the machine.

The sitting Titans were soon bombarded by waves of water, slime, all sorts of animals, celebrities, models, etc. But the Titans merely used their powers to keep these things from effecting them in the slightest, and still did not move from their positions.

"They still aren't doing anything" Mumbo complained to the other two.

"Well don't just sit there try a magic trick or somethin" Mod told him as he pointed to his top hat.

"Good idea" he said as he went for grabbed his hat.

"No you idiot we still need that for the machine" Freak screamed at him as he and Mumbo began to struggle over his hat. Soon Mad Mod also join in the scuffle, and during this struggle they disconnected the items from the machine.

Back with the immobile Titans their surrounding begins to alter and they find themselves in the studio looking building in which they started. "We have finally exited that dreadful place" Star rejoiced.

Suddenly BB appears in front of them looking like he had been through a lot. His skin had somehow been turned a golden brown, his hair was gelled straight up and he was wearing a black shirt with 'B-Boy' written on it.

"Man, what happened to you?" Cy inquired.

"So horrible… don't want… to talk about… " he choked out as he lay in the fetal position speaking nonsense about _guidos_.

They then turned their attention to what sounded like a large argument occurring somewhere nearby.

Back in the control room the three villains are fighting over their things. But soon their control, cane and top hat are surrounded in a dark aura and fly out of their clutches and into the hands of the Titans. They look at the three with angry glares, and they only respond with nervous chuckles before taking off running. The Titans are quick on their tails.

"You know" Control Freak started saying as they ran, "I learned something from all this"

"Yeah, what's that?" the other two asked.

"Reality TV Stinks!"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Titans

The Titans find themselves in the park in the middle of a large group of fellow heroes, from the Titans East and North as well as many honorary Titans. The occasion: their anniversary celebrating another year of having come together as a team to protect the city of Jump.

All the various Titans were gathered in the park socializing; not having seen everyone in one place since facing the brotherhood. Amongst all the teens were Raven and the newly befriended Jinx speaking as friends would. Then appears Titan East member Aqualad; having seemingly taken an interest in Raven.

From the side looking on are Robin and Cyborg. Robin has an amused look on his face, which raises Cyborg's curiosity.

"What's so funny?" he asked his leader.

"It looks like Aqualad's tryin to hit on Raven" he responded still looking at the two amused.

"I don't get what's funny about that man" Cy said not understanding.

"It's funny because he's wasting his time" Robin further explained.

"How so?" Cy asked still not getting his humor.

"Well, I don't think Rae's really the dating type"

"And why not? She not pretty enough to date!?" Cy responded with a hint of anger believing that to have been an insult.

"No, no, not at all! I think she's very attractive!" Robin face reddened after admitting that fact, while Cy just smirked. "I'm just saying I just can't see Raven dating" and as he tried to explain BB came up to them having heard the last part of their conversation.

"Yeah dude, I mean could you just imagine Raven on a date" BB added with a chuckle also amused by the concept.

Just then the subject of their conversation, Raven, had walked over to them. "Uh..hey" she started to get their attention.

"Hey Rae what's up?" Cy was the first to respond.

"I…um…had something I wanted to talk to you guys about" she told seeming really uncomfortable, which is unusual for the usually cool-headed girl.

"Does this have to do with Aqualad over there?" Robin asked curious as to what could have her so nervous.

She nodded, "Yeah, the thing is he kinda…asked me out" she finally got out.

"Oh really?" Robin said amused. "And what you need our help to let him down easy?"

"No, because I kinda told him that I would" she told them, and immediately her three fellow teammates froze in place with shocked expressions.

Cyborg opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as he saw Robin and Beast Boy fall down and out cold out of shock. Cy and Raven looked down at the two, and then Rae looked at Cyborg,

"Was it something I said?"

1,2,3,4 GO…Teen Titans

"DOUBLE DATE"

After some time to allow everyone to compose themselves, Robin finally broke the awkward silence, "So you actually agreed to a date?" he stammered out the question, while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't really at first, until Jinx convinced me" she told them as she pointed to the pink haired girl a couple of yards away.

Robin looked over at Jinx with an annoyed look, which she then noticed as she looked in their direction. She answered his look with a knowing smirk and a slight wave of her hand.

Cyborg noticing how nervous Raven appeared remembered that there had been a reason she had come over to talk to them in the first place. "So, Rae what did you want to talk to us about?"

Raven, now also remembering she wanted a talk with them and her nerves hit her harder, "Well, the thing is… clearly by your reactions to this news you know I'm not really one for the dating scene" she started. "So I was hoping you could give me some help with my date with Aqualad" As she finished with her request she was met with a girlish squeal behind her.

"Raven have I heard correctly that you and Aqualad shall be partaking in a date?" the Tamaranian inquired frantically. Raven merely answered her with a nod and was embraced in a powerful hug, "That is most wonderful!" the alien princess cheered.

"Relax Star it's just a date, we're not getting married" Raven choked out in an attempt to calm the super strong girl.

"But this is a joyous occasion" she responded.

"I don't really feel too joyous" the dark girl told her.

"What is wrong Raven?"

"I've never really done anything like this so I'm a little nervous" Raven admitted to her.

This gained a pensive look to Starfire which seemed out of place on the usually bubbly girl. "I have the idea" she blurts out after a while. "I have read in the Teen Zeens that often times one couple may accompany another in an attempt to reduce nervousness; I believe it was called a double date" she began. "Me and Robin will join you!" She finished explaining her idea.

Robin having been listening decided it was time to cut in, "Whoa w-wait Star I don't really feel very comforta-" but before he could further express his disinterest he was interrupted by Raven.

"Actually Robin, I think it would really help me if you guys were there" she told him with somewhat pleading eyes. He couldn't look away and knew he couldn't deny her if she really wanted this, Raven was never usually one to ask for something. So against everything within him that said 'no' he nodded in acceptance. This seemed to please Raven, but Robin knew that this could only cause further complications with his growing feelings that continued to confuse him.

When the weekend came around it was time for the double date, and the couples decided to start their outing with a bite to eat at their usual pizza place (seemingly only known as PIZZA).

They're food came and they all began to eat no one really speaking the entire time. As usual the one to break the silence was Star,

"So Friend Aqualad" she began to get his attention.

"Yes Star?" he asked.

"Why is it you chose to court our Friend Raven?" was her question.

"Oh, I don't know, I guess I was just mesmerized by her dazzling blue eyes" he said smoothly and Raven rolled her eyes, but still slightly blushed.

"Violet" Robin suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" Aqualad asked not understanding the comment.

"Her eyes, they're violet not blue" Robin explained matter-of-factly.

"Oh, my mistake, must have of not noticed over their sparkle." He said trying to recover. _Nice save_, Robin thought sarcastically.

The meal continued in that fashion until they decided to head for the next activity; a movie.

Once they got to the theatre they bought their tickets and entered. "Hey I'll go get the snacks" Aqualad offered. "Robin care to help me carry all of it?"

"Sure, you girls go find seat we'll be right there" Robin told them.

As the guys headed towards the concession stand Aqualad stopped them. "Hey Rob, I wanted to ask you something" Robin turned to acknowledge him. "I was just wondering if after the movie you and Star could maybe do something so me and Rae can be alone." Aqualad explained his request. Robin gave him a quizzical expression and so he continued, "It's just I think it would be better for Raven's confidence for her to be on for own for a little" Robin digested this and seemed to finally agree.

"Alright we'll get out of your way for a while" he told him. Aqualad smiled and put a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Thanks Rob, you're a real pal." Robin returned the gesture, but he seemed to have placed a small device on Aqualad's back.

So after the movie once the Titans had exited the theatre Robin's communicator goes off. He answered and appeared to have what sounded like a conversation with Cyborg. "Cy? What? You need some help downtown. I'll be right there" and with that he 'hung up'.

"What is it Robin?" Star asked.

"Cy needs some help downtown with a perp" he explained.

"Well let's go" Raven said, but Robin stopped her.

"No, it's not that big a deal, Star and I can handle it. You guys head back to the tower we'll meet you there." He told them as he left with Starfire. As they left Aqualad gave a quick thumbs up to Robin.

"So what sort of assistance does Cyborg require?" Star asked as they walked away.

"Actually Star" and Robin went on to explain that they were to give them some time to themselves.

"I believe that is an excellent idea" Star replied after having been informed. "It will assist Raven with her nervousness. And perhaps we may use this time for us to do something together." She ranted.

"Yeah, yeah sure" Robin responded seeming to have not really heard her. He was fidgeting with a device in his ear which allowed him to connect to the listening device he placed on Aqualad.

Back with the other two they were on their way back to the Tower until they came across a park. "How about a quick stroll through the park?" Aqualad offered. Raven was nervous having been left alone with Aqualad, but was able to reply with a nod.

As they walked and enjoyed the serenity of the peaceful day Raven's defenses seemed to slowly come down. But still with her nerves she didn't really paying attention to where she was going and ran into someone causing the drink they were holding to spill on them. "Oh, I'm so sor-" Raven began to apologize until she noticed who it was she had run into. _Of course, it had to be her. Out of everyone in the entire city it couldn't have been anyone else except her: Kitten._

Indeed before her stood the hot-tempered villain's daughter looking red with anger. "FAAAANNNG!" she screeched for her spider-headed boyfriend who immediately appeared beside her.

"What is it my Kitten?" the spider-face asked.

"That stupid Titan spilled my drink all over my dress and has completely ruined our perfect evening!" she screamed.

Fang set his sights on the two Titans, "You two are gonna par for angering my Kitten!" he told them as he spat his paralyzing venom at them, but they were able to evade. Kitten jumped on Raven and the two began to scuffle around, while Fang and Aqualad went at it.

Raven used her powers to easily subdue Kitten, and Aqualad used the water from a nearby pond to hose down Fang. Just as it seemed they had won they were attacked from behind by giant moth creatures that dropped them to the ground.

"And to think you two didn't want a chaperone" said the voice behind them belonging to Kitten's villainous father, Killer Moth.

"Daddy!" Kitten gleefully welcomed her father.

"Hey sweetheart, now what should we do with these two?" he wondered aloud menacingly.

Robin having heard all of this knew he had to act. As Starfire came back having gotten their ice cream for their private time, Robin quickly stood up and bolted back in the direction of the park. "Sorry Star, but I think I forgot something at the theatre" he told her as he ran.

"Robin" Starfire merely whispered sadly as she watched him go.

Raven and Aqualad meanwhile, were having a really hard time against the three badies. The fight had taken to the streets and they were having difficulty dealing with giant moths, poison slime and one really angry teenage girl.

As Killer Moth walked by an ally, a lasso came out and dragged him in. Once in the alley he was hung up by his legs and came face-to-face with an angry Boy Wonder. "Hey Moth, how's it hangin?" he quickly quipped before getting serious. "I'm gonna need you to go out there and tell your daughter and her little bug-eyed boyfriend to leave my friends alone" he ordered. "Cause if you don't" he continued as he took out his bo staff, "I'm gonna have fun finding out what kinda candy is inside you. Do you understand?" he asked threateningly to which Moth responded with a shaky nod.

He was then thrown back into the street where the others were still battling; not really noticing his short absence. "Kitten let's go, leave those two be" he ordered.

"But daddy-" Kitten was about to argue.

Moth looked back into the alley where Robin was hidden giving him a dangerous look, "Now young lady" he tried to say authoritatively, but still sounded slightly frightened.

Kitten turned to Raven, "This isn't over" she hissed before retreating. The two Titans could only look on confused at their sudden withdrawal.

Later Raven and Aqualad found themselves at the front door of the Tower. "Well… um, what did you think about today?" he asked awkwardly.

"It was… interesting" was her response.

"So you think we could do this again?" he wondered.

She opened the door to the tower and stepped in, "We'll see" she told him before closing the door on him.

She would later find Robin in the training room, "Hey Robin"

"Oh, hey Rae" he greeted.

"So how was that 'thing' with Cyborg" she asked him skeptically.

"Oh yeah, it went well" he answered quickly.

"Really? Cause I ran into him and he told me he was here all day working on his computer" she told him calling his lie.

This got Robin nervous, "Uh… well you see, it was a… um, a secret"

"It's alright Robin, I get what you did, and thanks." Raven said understandingly with a grateful smile.

"No problem, I guess" he said glad she was not angry for being deceived. "So how did the rest of the date go?" he asked as if not knowing.

"It wasn't what I expected" she replied.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he inquired.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'd be so bad to try it again." She explained.

"So does that mean that you and Aqualad are an item now?" Robin wondered fearing what her answer would be.

"No we're not an 'item'" she told him mocking the wording he used. "Aqualad's nice and all but I don't really like him in that way" she explained. "But he did help me see that dating isn't so bad, if I ever find the right person."

Robin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find someone Rae; you've got a lot of good things to offer." He told her and she in turn gave him one of her truest smiles before leaving.

**Well, there's another episode down. Sorry this one took me a little longer than usual, but I was having some problems with this chapter. The next couple chapters should be out quicker, and man will they be some doosies. Stay Tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Teen Titans

"My daughter and her little friends believe that they have bested me" growled a voice emanating from two pairs of glowing red eyes. "But they have merely delayed my conquest; for there is more than one way for her to usher me into this world." The voice continued to monologue. "Isn't that right my new minion?" the voice asked the shadowy figure which now stood before him.

All that could be seen of the figure was one glowing red eye, "Yes my master, and may I just compliment you on the job you did with my new body" this person said as he revealed a claw that seemed to be made of fire and brimstone.

"After my daughter banished me I have been weakened, but this should be enough power for you to accomplish your mission" the being explained as he sent a flow of demonic fire all around the mysterious figure.

"Oh, it'll be more than enough" he responded confidently as his demonic hand began to glow with power.

"Good, just be sure not to fail me as my last minion did" it warned.

"I do not intend to make that mistake" he assured. "Besides I look forward to seeing the Titans again; especially a certain former student of mine" he said as his eye and hand began to glow even brighter with power as he pointed his hand at a nearby wall and released a burst of flames.

1,2,3,4 GO...TEEN TITANS

"BLOOD PACT"

"Ah!" Raven shrieked as she sprang awake in her bed, sweating, panting, and her powers flowing from her breaking a few objects in her room. She looked around and noticed it was still a long time before the sun would come out. Raven hopped out of bed as she didn't think she'd be getting anymore sleep tonight.

As she headed for the living quarters she found another wandering Titan, "Robin? What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard a racket coming from the direction of your room, are you alright?" Robin inquired.

"Y-yeah I'm fine just…"

"Okay Rae, I can already see that something's up, so what is it?" he interrupted after seeing how out of it she appeared.

She sighed,_can never get anything passed him,_she thought slightly annoyed by the fact.

"It was nothing much, just a nightmare" she said trying to write it off.

"Want to talk about it?" Robin asked concerned.

"Nothing much to talk about, just the usual nightmare about my father coming back and hurting all those I care about" she said nonchalantly.

"You still dream about your father?"

"It's hard not to when you've lived your whole life in fear of him" she told him.

"But you already defeated him" he stated.

"For now, but there's always the possibility that he returns" she explained.

"Well even if he does we'll be here to stop him together every time. We've already proved that it's not impossible. Don't you remember what we talked about before?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember all your cheesy speeches about hope" she said mockingly.

He responded with a frown, "Hey they weren't cheesy they were true" he then got a serious look, "as long as you have hope you can beat him, and I'll be there to help you, and that's a promise" after he finished she gave him one her smiles, and she nodded in understanding.

She then turned and headed back to her room, "I think I can risk sleep again now" she told him as she went, and he nodded as he turned towards his.

"Hey Rob" she called for him and he turned. "Thanks" she said as she entered her room for which he smiled in return. Once inside her room Raven felt better; but still she had a feeling that the nightmares weren't really about to end.

The following day all the Titans were up and gathered around the kitchen, except for Robin who was on the big screen in a conversation with Titan East leader: Bumble Bee. "So how is that he escaped from Steel City prison?" he asked after hearing her report on the breakout.

"Don't know, looks like it was by some heat device since there's a melted hole in the wall" she explained and moved aside so he could the hole she spoke of which the rest of her team were looking at with questioning expressions.

"So do you think that someone from the outside busted him out?" he wondered.

"No, it looks like whatever did this was from the inside" she told him.

Robin got a pensive look, "Well he may have had some help from the inside, after the way he was left I doubt he could have done on his own."

"Yeah I thought the same we're already looking into any possible accomplices" she informed.

"Good, keep in touch if you find anything" he told her.

"Will do" as she signing off.

Aqualad, however quickly came up to the comm., "Hey wait, Rob do you think I could speak to Ra-" but it was too late Robin had already cut off transmission. _Oops._

He returned to his team in the kitchen where the two males were arguing over the food as the girls tried to stay out of it. "So, what was it you were speaking with Friend Bumble Bee for Robin?" Star asked as he rejoined them.

"She was just informing us that one of our enemies escaped from the Steel City Prison" he explained quickly.

"I don't remember putting anyone away in Steel City" BB said curious.

This seemed to get the others thinking, "Yes, I also do not recall, who is it Robin?" Star asked.

Robin looked a little nervous as he turned to Cyborg, "I was hoping to tell you later, because I didn't know if you could handle the news." He told Cyborg which of course piqued his interest.

"What are you talking about man?"

"Well, I think you should know that-" Robin wasn't able to continue as the alarm went off.

Cyborg checked to see the problem, "Looks like this'll have to wait Johnny Rancid's makin' a mess downtown" he explained.

"Titans Go!" and they were off.

In the city Johnny Rancid's was indeed wreaking havoc with his newly built remote control vehicles blasting away at pedestrians. "Ahaha, how do you people like Johnny Rancid's new toys" he laughed maniacally.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with remote control cars Johnny?" Rancid turned to the direction of the voice and there stood the Titans.

"Well, look like the kiddies came out to play, well let's play!" he shouted as he directed his vehicles towards them.

The Titans were able to evade them before being run over, but soon they were being chased around by the machines. Beast Boy flew over his as a falcon and then changed to his original form mounting the bike looking machine, "This is so cool" he said jovially. That is until the vehicle began to veer out of control in an attempt to get him off. "Whoooaa whooa" BB screamed as he struggled to stay on.

Star and Raven took on a four-wheeler from the air as it fired energy blasts at them. Robin tried to take down Johnny directly, but was quickly interrupted by a jeep vehicle.

Cyborg ran into another street followed closely by a red van. As it turned into the next street, it was met with the bright head lights of the T-Car. Cyborg made quick work of the van with the car's battering ram, "Booyah! These things don't have anything over the T-Car" he boasted as he went after the rest.

Taking out the jeep with the cars blasters gave Robin the ability to get at Johnny and take out his remote with a birdarang. This quickly stopped the other vehicles, which was unfortunate for BB who was still riding it, and the quick stop sent him flying. Robin quickly subdued Rancid and left him for when the cops arrived.

As Cyborg parked and exited the car to return to his team he heard something behind him. A cloaked figure had suddenly appeared and was giving a slight applause, "Very impressive, it seems you still have a way around machines, Cyborg" this person complimented.

"Who are you ?" Cyborg asked as his teammates gathered around also curious.

"Why, Cyborg, I'm hurt" he said in mock sadness, "how could you forget your old teacher" and with that he rose his head enough so that the right part of his face was visible while the left side remained dark (except for the glowing red eye).

Cyborg's expression was first one of shock then quickly turned to anger, "Brother Blood!" he barked out through gritted teeth as he quickly pointed his sonic cannon at him.

"Ah, so you do remember me after my absence, but I must say you don't seem very happy to see me" he said with mock disappointment. Cyborg merely continued to glare at Blood with his cannon at the ready. "Well I'm happy to see you, after all I wanted to repay for all that you've taken from me!" Blood said as his voice finally changed from charming to sinister.

"That reminds me, how're those arms of yours?" Cy joked trying to anger the man even more.

"Oh they're quite fine; I had some time to heal while in prison." He explained coolly.

"Well you're gonna be healing some more real soon when I send you back!" Cy told him.

"But I was hoping to extend our reunion a little longer, I even invited some familiar faces" Blood said as they soon were surrounded by his yellow Cyborg robots.

"Not these guys again, Cy you got any bright ideas" BB panicked remembering the trouble they had with these robots.

Cy just smirked as he aimed his cannon in the air, "Yeah" he started, "cover your ears" and with that he blasted out wave that passed though the robots and disabling them all.

"What the heck was that?" BB asked after they all came down.

"Special EMP wave I made in case anyone tried to use my tech again to easily disable it" Cyborg explained.

"Oh no, you have bested me, I am clearly no match for you Cyborg, you have outsmarted me at every turn" Blood cried out overly dramatic, which confused the Titans. "Looks like I'll be returning to jail after all, unless I get a little more help" and suddenly several cloaked figures appeared.

"What more of your copy cat's? Bring em on I'll turn em all to scrap" Cy said preparing his cannon again. Then all the previously disabled robots sprang back up shocking them. "No way, my EMP shoulda completely fried-"

"Cyborg, whoever said they were mere robots" Blood asked with a smirk as his red eye glew brighter. The once sunny day above them quickly grew dark, with storm clouds casting a shadow, and the sounds of ominous thunder.

"What is happening?" Star wondered from the quick change as they were shrouded in the darkness.

The cloaked figures and robots all simultaneously burst into flames, making the Titans shield their eyes from the heat. As they looked back they were shocked to see that now in their place stood the fire demons of Trigon. "No, it can't be" Raven murmured in fear.

Brother Blood own cloak soon caught fire revealing his new body. As once he had been transformed into a machine he now stood before them a demon; on his chest burned the familiar 'S' symbol. The Titans could only look on in fear knowing what this meant: Trigon's revenge.

The fire demon's quickly jumped the Titans, but left Cyborg for Blood.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Blood, but he answered back with a fire blast that seemed to easily over power him. Blood quickly walked over to him and began to smack Cyborg around. Cyborg tried to throw a punch but his fist was caught by Blood, followed by the other fist. Blood held his fists and began to squeeze, crushing the metal in his hands and causing Cy to scream. Blood then ripped off his arms and smiled at Cyborg, "That was payback, but this is for fun" he said as he blasted Cy with flames.

He then picked Cyborg up so that they were face to face, "You will be there to bear witness as I purge this world with fire" Blood told him as he passed him off to two demons. "Now that the pleasure's done; time for business" Blood then set his sights on his true target.

The other Titans had been completely preoccupied by the fire demons to see what had happened to Cyborg. Not only did it seem to be a never ending supply, but they would continually respawn after being destroyed. Raven did not even feel the sudden appearance of Blood until it was too late.

She let out a scream which did not go undetected by Robin, "Raven!" he screamed for her as he saw Blood carrying her unconscious form in his arms. He tried to mow down as many demons as he could, but he was soon subdued and restrained by them.

Blood only looked back at them with a smirk, "I'm afraid Raven's father has asked me to escort her to a special ceremony" he told him "Musn't keep him waiting" Suddenly in a large burst of fire everything was gone and back to normal. Blood and the demons were nowhere in sight along with Raven and Cyborg.

"NOOO!" Robin yelled as he ran to where they once were and got down to his hands and knees.

"Robin" Starfire said as she saw his sadness.

"Man, it all seemed to have happened so fast" BB stated in shock of what transpired.

_I promised her I'd protect her from him,_ Robin thought in anger still kneeling on the ground.

"I will find you" he said as he stood determined, "I'll bring you home"

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Raven began to stir awake. "Ah, so you have finally awoken" came the voice of Blood above her.

"Wh-where am I?" she wondered aloud as she got in her surroundings.

"This, my dear Raven, is where it will all end again" he told her. She saw that this looked to be some dark cathedral, with red stain glass windows, and fire demons all around performing to be ritual dances and chants.

Blood rose his arms up and proclaimed, "This is the Church of Blood!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**That's right this one's a two-parter. Will Trigon be risen again, can the Titans find them in time, how can they stop Brother Blood. Well you'll have to wait till next episode. Stay Tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Titans

_Previously…_

"_My daughter and her little friends believe that they have bested me"_

"_But they have merely delayed my conquest; for there is more than one way for her to usher me into this world."_

"_Isn't that right my new minion?"_

"_Nothing much to talk about just the usual nightmare about my father coming back and hurting all those I care about"_

"_As long as you have hope you can beat him, and I'll be there to help you, and that's a promise"_

"_One of our enemies escaped from the Steel City Prison"_

"_Why, Cyborg, I'm hurt, how could you forget your old teacher?"_

"_Brother Blood!"_

"_No, it can't be"_

"_You will be there to bear witness as I purge this world with fire"_

"_Raven!"_

"_I'm afraid Raven's father has asked me to escort her to a special ceremony. Mustn't keep him waiting"_

"_I promised her I'd protect her from him"_

"_I will find you" "I'll bring you home"_

"_This is the Church of Blood"_

1, 2, 3, 4 GO… TEEN TITANS

"BLOOD PACT PT II"

We find Robin frantically typing away on the Titan computer desperate to find any sign of their abducted teammate's whereabouts. He then stopped momentarily to check his communicator, "Robin to Beast Boy, how's the search going?" Robin said trying to contact the shape-shifter.

"Hey Rob, me and Titans North still lookin' all over, but so far nothing" BB reported their progress (or lack thereof).

Robin frowned, "Well keep searching, we have to save Raven"

"And Cyborg" BB reminds him.

"Yeah that's what I meant"

"But that's not wha-"

"Just keep searching Beast Boy" he ordered, irritated.

"Alright, alright" and with that he signed off.

Robin sighs before checking on the other search party, "Hey Star, how're you doing on your end?"

"Not very well Robin, we have yet to discover any sign of our missing friends" Star was sad to report.

"Alright, just keep looking with Titans East and contact me if you find anything" He tells her before ending the call. Robin runs a hand through his hair, "You're not in Spark, Steel or Jump City, and no word from any of the honorary Titans" Robin summed up to himself. "Where are you?"

Within the confines of the 'Church of Blood' we find Raven struggling against her magic bindings. "I think you'll find that quite futile" the half-demon Blood informed her as he approached. "Those restraints sap you of your powers, at least until the ritual is complete"

"Get away from her!" screamed a voice from across the church. They turned to see that it had come from the armless and chained Cyborg, who had just regained consciousness.

"Ah, Cyborg, how nice of you to join the living" Blood welcomed with a smug grin. "Not much good it will do you in your condition though" he joked, mocking Cyborg's lack of limbs. This earned him an angry glare and growl, which he completely ignored.

"Now let's get the festivities under way" he announced to them.

"What do you plan on getting out of this?" Raven asked coldly.

"Why the world of course, my dear" he answered coyly.

"You really think my father will give you what you want?" she questioned. "He'll get rid of you as soon as you stop being of use to him, just as he's done before" she finished explaining, knowing her own father's ways.

"Yes, that does seem a little worrying" he said with obviously feigned worry. "But, seeing as how the last time he kept you, his daughter around, why would he then not have a soft spot for his son-in-law?" Blood finished explaining his reason for being unafraid of betrayal. That last line of course brings confusion to the two Titans. "I see by the looks on your faces that you need further explanation" Blood said noticing their expressions. "You see, in order to summon my master Trigon, I must perform a special ritual." He began. "Think of it as a sort of marriage ceremony, that will forcefully bind our minds and powers together; and with that power, open the gates to the end of the world" Blood then got a crazed look, "And once Lord Trigon plunges this world into fire, I will be there at his side, and you Raven will be at mine as my queen" Blood laughed maniacally.

The completely disgusted look on Raven's face explained her thoughts on the matter. As well as the "Ew!" which was the only thing she could think of saying after receiving such information.

Brother Blood turned to look at Cyborg's equally disgusted expression and asked, "So how about it Cyborg, will you be giving the bride away?" This made Cyborg livid as he tried to force himself out of his restraints in order to pounce on Blood.

"You're sick!" Cy snarled at the half-demon man.

Blood merely smiles, "I'll take that as a yes" He then walked up to the podium at the front of the church.

"Now, on with the nuptials!" Blood proclaimed. Raven was soon carried by many fire demons carried her and took her towards Blood. She lands before Brother Blood as he looked down at her.

Brother Blood raises his demonic arms up in the air blazing with power. On the floor around them a fire ignites into the shape of the 'S' symbol for Scath.

"I Brother Blood, servant of Trigon" he begins in a booming voice. "Do have this fare Raven as my Bride" Raven's body begins to cover in the familiar glowing markings as he further speaks, as well as her hair growing past her shoulders. The air whipping around them from the dark supernatural forces at work.

"By the powers invested in me by the dark lord Scath, Trigon the Terrible" Cyborg's screams of "No! Stop!" "Don't you touch her!" or "Don't you dare!" go unanswered.

"I do be wed" he finished as he lowered one glowing claw down towards Raven's head. As his claw makes contact a searing pain runs threw her. She screams as her eyes fly open and her eyes glow.

Back at the Titans Tower BB and Star are trying to convince they're leader to rest. "Please Robin, you must rest and continue the search tomorrow" Star pleaded.

"Yeah dude, I wanna find Rae too, but you're totally gonna bust your brain if you don't lie down or something" BB added.

Robin just paced with a pensive look, "I can't do that, not until-"Robin stopped suddenly as he fell to the floor in pain. "Aaaaah!" he screamed as he clutched his throbbing head.

"Robin!" Star ran over to him in concern.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was busy panicking, "Oh man, oh man, it happened, he totally busted his brain!"

At the Church of Blood, Brother Blood had been unceremoniously thrown back by a strange force from Raven as everything quickly turned back to normal. Brother Blood stood and could only gawk with an expression of astonishment and anger, "Impossible, how did you-?" he questioned this anomaly. "Unless" he began as an explanation came to mind, "you've already bonded with someone" Ravens' eyes flew open as she heard this. "Your face tells me I'm right" he said as he notices her actions. "And that bond prevented me from creating a new one."

Raven smiled as she thought,_Robin, even when you're not here, you save me_.

"Well, there's only one thing to do about that" Blood said, bringing her out of her reverie. He powered up his claw, "and that is to sever the bond."

"Are you alright Robin?" Star raised as Robin was able to get back to his feet.

He nodded as he held his head, "I think I felt her" Robin said woozily.

"Who?" BB inquired.

"Raven"

"Cutting your little bond will be a rather long and very painful process" Brother Blood explained as he approached Raven with fiery claws. "So best get started as soon as possible"

Cyborg struggles harder against his restraints harder after hearing that he was about to harm Raven. It paid off as he was able to free himself from his bindings, and he launched himself towards Blood. He was however stopped by a group of fire demons that seemed to have spawned out of nowhere. "Let goa me!" he barked as he struggled to escape their grasp.

"Now, now Cyborg, you'll get your turn afterwards" Blood said with a smirk. Blood turns back to Raven, "Now where we before the slight interruption" he powered up once again. "Do not worry Raven, while it will be painful, you will survive. However, I'm not so sure I can say the same for this other person you've bonded with." When Raven hears this she is filled with more fear than before, but not just for her own sake. Blood's hand made contact with her head, and once again a searing pain runs through her so strong that she cannot contain her screams.

At the same time in Jump City, Robin has once again sunken to the floor in pain. His friends once again go to check on him, but he asks that they give him room. _That is Raven!_ he thinks through the pain,_I can feel where it's coming from_, he thought of how to use this pain to his advantage. "Prepare… the T-ship" he was able to blurt out through the pain. Beast Boy and Starfire only gave him quizzical looks. "Get… the ship… ready" he explained to them again.

"But Robin"

"Now!" he ordered painfully, and with that quickly left to do as he said.

Robin struggled to get to his feet, and once he did he only stood trying to fight the pain while at the same time looking pensive. He then began to speak to seemingly no one, "I know -pant- you're listening…" he started."Pretty sure –grunt- you're always listening" Robin continued. "You don't want… Trigon to come back –ugh- anymore than I do… so I need your –cough-" Robin stopped and thought,_What am I doing?_

Soon the T-ship was flying over an African jungle that Robin's direction had led them to. "So, what exactly are we looking for here?" BB asked not understanding why they were here.

"Just… look around… it should be near here… somewhere" Robin struggled to answer. He was not doing so well; the pain did not fade in all this time and only grew stronger.

"And what exactly is it?" BB continued to question.

Robin was getting irritated, barely being able to stay conscious and having to put up with BB constant questions, "Just… anything… that looks… suspicious" he answered through gritted teeth.

"So, something like that building over there" BB pointed towards an eerie monastery-like building with a dark aura coming from the inside and pouring out.

Blood was still in the midst of severing Raven's bond, "Just a little more I can feel the final threads of your connection being cut" Blood said sensing the end. "Then the real ceremony can begin"

"I'm afraid… we're cutting this party short" Robin tiredly quipped from the entrance way of the church. "Titans… GO!"

With that the three capable Titans (or two and a half) sprung at the hordes of fire demons. Starfire blasted through with star-bolts and eyebeams, and Beast Boy charged through as a rhino. This created a path for Robin to head straight for Brother Blood. Of course, in Robin's state he was easily flung away by Blood's flames. Soon the other two Titans were overrun by the demons and placed by Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, we've been lookin' everywhere for ya" BB said as he was placed by his friend.

"Yeah great job grass stain" Cy replied sarcastically.

"Well Raven, seems your friends came to witness you on your special day" Brother Blood joked.

"Special Day?" Star wonders.

"The union of Raven and myself in unholy matrimony" This left the room deftly silent as they digested what he said.

"DUDE!" BB shouted as he broke the silence as usual. "That is so wrong! I mean what are you, like fifty!?" He continued to scream. The others just stared with looks of anger and disgust as they struggled against the holds of the demons.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I was still prepping the bride" he told them as he return to place his hand upon Raven's head. Once again Raven had to feel the pain that came from this slow separation,

"Raven!" all her friends screamed as they saw her pain. All except Robin he had also began screaming in pain, which did not go unnoticed by Blood.

He smirked at Robin, "So you are the one who's in this pesky bond with her. Do not worry it should all be over soon and you will feel no more pain at all." He looked down at Raven as signs of his progress came as the flames of his claw grew brighter and the two pairs of demonic eyes began to glow bright from the front of the church, "and that should be just about no-"

BOOM!

"What in the-" that blast surprised everyone and Blood removed himself from Raven in the surprise. The blast had come from someone or something having blasted down a section of the churches wall. As the dust from the blast cleared there stood… a group of Slade-bots? The Slade-bots burst in and soon went to war with Trigon's demons.

Most of the Titans could look on in quizzical looks wondering, what was going on? But Robin saw this as his chance and ran for Blood. He took out his staff, and struck him across the face taking him down. After disposing of Brother Blood he went to Raven, "Raven, you alright?" she looked up at him looking exhausted, but she was able to muster a slight grin and nodded. Robin rid her of the magic cuffs and they both set their sights on the recovering Brother Blood.

Raven's powers surged through her as she looked for payback, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" she chanted as a large powerful black aura struck Blood and held him to wall keeping him immobile. Raven advanced on him with a very serious look on her face, "I want you to give my father a message" she told him in a dangerously flat tone. "Tell my father that he no longer has a hold over me" she started, "Tell him that if he wishes to return, he will have to go through me and my friends" she continued. "And finally, tell my father that he has no choice in who I marry" she said with an evil smirk. "Now, deliver those messages as you keep him company" she finished her demands, as her powers grow stronger. The aura encompasses his entire body, and with one final scream from Blood the aura dissipates and he is nowhere in sight.

As Raven calms and her powers dissipate she can no longer hold herself upright and begins to fall, but Robin is right there to catch her. With Blood gone all the demons also disappear in bursts of flame leaving the Slade-bots who were doing battle with said demons. Instead of continuing their attack on the Titans they merely left with no hostility, once again leaving the Titans confused. Robin ignored them, and looked down at the exhausted Raven with a smile, "Let's go home"

Later back at the Tower everyone was preparing for bed after such a grueling and chaotic mission. Robin however went to check on Raven before going to bed. He entered her room and found that she was meditating, and that she had once again cut her long hair short.

"Robin" she greets after sensing him in her room.

"Hey Rae" he responds.

"I believe today makes the second wedding which you've stopped" Raven joked.

Robin smiled at hearing her make humor of all this, "Yeah, seems I'm making a habit of it" he joined in and she smiled in return.

"I never gave up hope" she said suddenly, "I kept believing you guys would come" she explained.

"Good" Robin smiled, "It's a good thing for our bond or else we'd all be feeling a lot hotter right now" Robin thought out loud as Raven nodded in agreement.

"So, was Blood able to remove our bond?" Robin asked.

Raven shook her head, "No, he merely weakened it I'm it'll return to normal, probably stronger than ever" she said looking him in the eye. Soon they just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

After a time they both began to feel awkward, "Well… I better be… heading to bed" Robin quickly said to excuse himself.

"Yeah… I have to… meditate" Raven awkwardly got out too. With that they went to rest with speeding hearts and strange feelings.

**So that was the conclusion to this two-parter, please leave your opinion on my story so far via review. Next time: the Titans receive a very unexpected visitor. Stay Tooned!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Teen Titans

It's a seemingly peaceful night in Jump City; so peaceful that the Titans have chosen this time to have a movie night. They all sit on the couch enjoying the rare tranquility of this uneventful night as they get to act like actual teenagers.

Robin stood, "I'm gonna make some more popcorn" he informed them as he headed for the kitchen. On his way something in the dark corner of the room caught his eye for a second. He shrugged it off and continued on his way to the snacks. He micro-waved said popcorn, placed it in a bowl and headed back to the couch. Once again his attention was drawn to the dark corner of the room, but this time he didn't shrug it off he just continued to observe. Robin continued to look for a long period of time, so long that his friends eventually noticed his absence.

"Yo, Robin! What's the hold up?" Cyborg called out from the couch checking on their leader. Robin just stayed there with an intense gaze stuck on the corner.

It suddenly changed quickly into a look of seriousness as he pulled out his staff (much to the surprise of his friends) and began to speak towards the dark, "Alright, I know you're there, come out here"

The other Titans turned to look towards he was speaking and saw nothing but a dark corner. "Robin who are you speaking to?" Star asked confused.

Cyborg checked his sensors, "Rob man, my scans aren't picking up anything, there's no one there." Cyborg tried to explain to him.

Still Robin kept his stance, "Last chance, come out now!" he ordered again.

"Robin I don't sense any presence there" Raven tried to tell him.

Beast Boy leaned in so Robin couldn't hear as he whispered, "Dudes, I think Robin's seeing things in the dark again"

"Robin-" before his friends could further try reasoning with him they stopped as they could now see a glowing pair of eyes within the shadows.

"I see you haven't lost any of your training, Robin" came a deep voice from the dark which Robin recognized causing him to stand stalk still. His friends however were still preparing for battle against the unknown intruder. That is until he walked out from the shadows so that he could be identified. The Titans could only look on in shock and left speechless.

Robin eventually regained some of his composure and was able to speak, "Batman"

1,2,3,4 Go… TEEN TITANS

"JOKER'S IN JUMP"

Most of the Titans continued to look on as one of the most well-known superheroes in the world stood before them in their living room. But one Titan wasn't in shock so much as confused, "Please, may someone explain to me the large dark scary man with pointed ears?" Starfire inquired.

"Are you kidding?!" BB screeched. He suddenly pulled out a chalkboard from seemingly nowhere that has a crudely drawn picture of the Bat. BB appears beside it with a scholars' cap as he begins his lecture, "This is Batman! The Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, the world's greatest detective, one of the greatest heroes in the world, the guy who made Robin the Boy Wonder who leads us today. I mean he is the night, he is vengeance, HE IS-"

"Okay we get it, you're a fan" Raven stopped his rant.

Robin meanwhile finally collected himself and became annoyed, "What are you doing here?" He asked his former mentor bitterly.

"Nice to see you too, Robin" He responded in his usual emotionless response. He then walked up to their computer and easily plugs in and connects to his own files.

"Hey, how's he doing that?!" Cyborg asked which Robin responded with a look that seem to say 'is that a serious question?' "Right stupid question, he's Batman"

On the computer Batman brings up an image of some sort of chemical compound. "This is a special compound that was recently stolen from the Wayne Industry Labs in Gotham, and I have tracked the thief here to this city." Batman reported. "The compound is designed to absorb the powers of mate-humans leaving them powerless and weak." He further explained.

"Why would you make something like that?" BB asks.

"I'm guessing to easily take down super-villains" Raven estimates.

Batman nods and Robin asks, "So, who took it?"

"Who else would I come all this way for?"

Robins' eyes widened understanding, "Joker!" he gasped out.

"Whoa! Wait a sec, Joker, as in the crazy killer clown guy!?" BB blurts out after hearing the name.

"That's an understatement when it comes to the Joker" Batman responds.

"So you came here because you didn't think we could handle him?" Robin accused.

"Joker can't be _handled_, Robin, you should know that." Batman argues back.

"Look, thanks for the heads up, but the Titans will take care of the situation" Robin informed him, but Batman responded with a glare that said he was getting irritated.

"Um, Robin" Beastboy cut in on the argument, "If he wants to go after the homicidal maniac loose in our town who are we to say no?" BB asked with obvious fear of the infamous villain. Robin merely set a cold gaze on him and BB quickly deflated. "Um, never mind"

"I'm going to stop him, Robin"

"I told you this is the Titans' jurisdiction"

"This isn't a game"

"I'm not playing-"

"Enough!" came the frustrated yell of Raven. "You're giving me a headache" she told them while rubbing her temples. "Listen, you're missing the point. There is a crazy homicidal maniac in the city and we're still here doing nothing" she scolded the two. "So how about we set aside the family squabbles for later and go do our jobs. Now!" and with that she left followed by Cy, Star and BB who seemed to take her side.

Robin and Batman looked back at each other after being scolded. Batman got a slight grin on his face, "I like her" At this Robin glared and left.

Meanwhile walking the dark streets of Jump City

"Ah, it's good to take in a new surrounding once a while, you know what I mean? haha" Joker gleefully proclaimed as he trounced around the streets. "I love the scummy and grimy streets of Gotham don't get me wrong, but it's always good to get out and see new places." He continued to banter. "And this place is sunnier, happier, livelier and more active than Gotham" he suddenly stopped and got a sour look on his face, "I don't like it"

"Don't worry Mista J" his cohort Harley Quinn said, "We'll take carea that real soon. Isn't that right boys?" she aimed the question towards the gang of clown-faced goon that accompanied them.

"Yeah" "That's right, Boss" and "Damn straight" were their responses.

"Aw Harley, you always know just what to say to bring a smile back to my face"

"Anythin' for you Puddin"

Suddenly their attention is drawn to the sound of pumping music from a builing. "Ooh, that sounds like a good place to start Mista J" Harley suggested.

"Yes, but by the looks of those men out in front of the door they seem to be quite exclusive" Joker pointed to the large bouncers. "However shall we get in?" he feigned concern.

"Leave that to me, I got just the goods" Harley says as she adjusts her outfit suggestively. Then out of nowhere produced a bazooka and proceeded to blast a hole into the front of the building. "And we're in"

"Always a riot Harley, always a riot" Joker complements.

They enter the club, where the music has stopped; the colorful lights were still shining and the frightened people are clinging to the walls to get as far away from the infamous crime lord.

"Why's everything so quiet alluva sudden, c'mon I came here to have some fun and party hahaha!" Joker cackled at them.

"Party's over, Joker" came a deep voice behind him. When the Joker turned around and in swooped the Batman.

"Batsy, what a small world to find each other in the same club in the same city hehehe" He jokes. The Titans soon follow inside behind the Dark Knight.

"What's this Bats? Couldn't find a babysitter-" Joker stopped his mocking of the Titans as he seemed to notice something. "Is that who I think it is?" Joker wondered trying to get a better look. "It is, it's Bird Boy!" Joker exclaimed at recognizing Robin. "How've ya been, it's been ages." Joker saluted. "I'd heard that you'd flown the coup after ol' Batsy drove you batty. Can't say I blame you hehehahaha!"

"Cut the jokes, were here to send you back to Arkham" Robin strictly told him.

Joker faked a look of shock and hurt, "Is that any way to treat tourists who just wish to enjoy what your fair city has to offer; talk about your unfriendly locals." Batman and the Titans just continued to stare down Joker ignoring his comment.

Joker put on a large grin and turned to his men, "Boys, it seems these kiddies have invited us to the dance floor; why don't you show them how to cut a rug" He ordered. "And by rug I of course mean faces HAha!" he added laughingly.

The cronies each produced weapons and charged for the heroes. Of course being used to super-powered criminals, ordinary thugs aren't much for the forces of Batman and the Titans.

"These guys aren't so tough; I don't see what the big deal is about this guy" Cyborg boasted as he easily batted off the goons.

"Oh yeah ya big tinker toy" said a shrill voice behind him, that was soon followed by a powerful stream of electricity that shot through him. The shock causes him to short circuit and fall to the ground. There standing with a smoking shock buzzer in her hand is Harley Quinn.

Batman is able to get through the men and gets his hands on Joker. "Playtime's over, where's the compound you stole!" he demands from the clown.

"Come now Bats try asking nicely-ugh!" Joker blurted as Batman grasped Joked tighter unamused. "Harley, I believe Batsy is ready for the party favors" he choked out to her.

"Right, Mista J" Harley responded now sorting a canister on her back and a spray nozzle in her hand. From it she unleashed a blue gas that engulfed the entire club shrouding all in a cloud. As the gas made contact with Star, Rae and BB it turned from blue to purple. The three quickly began to feel the affects as Starfire green energy began to flicker off, Raven's aura was dissipating and Beastboy could no longer hold animal form. They then fell to the floor pale and exhausted.

Once the smoke cleared Robin noticed his fallen friends and ran to check on them. Batman was in the mean time preoccupied with the fact that Joker and Harley had vanished. The only thing left behind was a joker playing card with the writing 'out to lunch'.

Back at the tower in the medical wing Star, Rae and BB lay in beds being checked on by a revived Cyborg. "That gas does work, all their strength has been sapped" Cy explained their condition. "The effects of the gas should eventually wear off, but they're gonna be feeling out of it for a while" he further explained checking their vitals on the machines.

The three fallen Titans groaned beginning to regain consciousness. "Wha happen?" BB croaked out tiredly.

"You guys alright?" Robin asked his team concerned. They merely groaned to imply 'not really'.

"I'm going to go check on the computer for any signs of Joker" Batman informed Robin and left him with his team. Robin just watched him leave before turning back to his friends.

"So, what's this problem you seem to have with the Bat?" Cyborg asked having wanted to know since Batman arrived.

"Yeah… I thought he was like… your teacher or something" BB tiredly added.

Robin looked like he didn't want to speak about this but spoke anyway, "He's never fully trusted me or believed that I was good enough to be considered his equal" Robin explained solemnly. He looked at his hurt friends, "And maybe he's right, seeing how I've repeatedly failed you guys and not just today"

"Do not say that Robin… you are our great leader" Starfire finally spoke.

"You don't fail us Robin… in fact… you always come through for us" Raven added.

That seemed to cheer Robin up some before he got a call on his communicator, "Joker's popped up" Batman informed him. Robin looked to his friends unsure.

"I'll look after 'em, you go" Cyborg told him. Robin nodded and headed off.

Within the city Joker was now terrorizing the restaurant known as 'PIZZA'. He had set loose multiple moving, chomping false teeth that were harassing the work staff and patrons. "I heard that this was the best place to grab a bite hahahaHA!" Joker laughed at his own bad joke as he observed his own handy work. The teeth were quickly destroyed by multiple batarangs and birdarangs from the arriving Batman and Robin.

"Ah the dynamic duds together again, reminds me of the good ol' days" Joker waxed nostalgic with a sigh. A grin crossed his face, "Oh well"

From behind them Quinn appeared with a net launcher and fired at the two. Robin avoided, but Batman was momentarily subdued.

Joker chuckled as he ran out the back exit with Robin in hot pursuit. "Robin wait!" Batman called as he removed himself from the netting. He was stopped however, by Harley.

"Uh, uh, uh B-man we've still got a dinner for two" she told him as she revealed her hammer and launched herself at him.

Robin ran out to the back alley where the Joker had escaped to but could not see the clown anywhere. A spring-loaded boxing glove was fired and smacked Robin in the back sending him to the ground.

"Hahaha, you just can't beat the classics" he laughed at his weapon before tossing it aside. He then sat atop of Robin, with his hand gripping the flower on his purple suit, no doubt preparing to spray some sort of lethal toxin on him. "Did you really think you could take me alone kid?" Joker chided. "I mean please you're still just the Bats' little lackey, hehehe" Joker continued gripping tighter on his flower.

Robin growled in anger, "Whoa" Joker yelled in surprise as Robin quickly flipped Joker off of him and stood back up. Robin began to throw shots at the Joker making him groan with each one that connected.

"I'm not a kid!" He growled at him as he punched him in the gut, "Oof!" Joker gasped as all the air was let out of him.

"I'm not anyone's lackey!" He told him as he delivered a kick to his leg causing Joker to fall on his knees. With one powerful kick to the face Joker lay on the ground beaten as Robin stood over him, "I'm a Titan"

Later at the Tower where Batman was preparing the Batplane to take Joker and Harley (whom he had easily taken down in their battle). The Titans were feeling well enough to see them off but still feeling the effects of the gas. Batman turned to Robin and seemed to want to say something.

"Robin" he called to catch his attention, "you and your team" he started as he looked at all of them, "are efficient" he said before going back to place Harley in the plane.

"That's it just efficient?" Raven asks.

"That's actually a very big compliment from him" Robin informed her smiling. Then a very questioning look came over Robin.

"What's wrong Robin?" she asked him which caused everyone's attention to turn to him.

"I still have some questions" Robin began, "I'm sure there should be more of that compound than what they used on us, so where is it? And why did he decide to come to Jump City in the first place?" after he listed the questions they heard Joker chuckle from his restraints.

"Hehehe, it's no secret like I told Bats you just have to ask nicely" but all the heroes just looked at him with glare.

"Sheesh, no sense of humor or good manners" but he relented. "Fine, if you must know I was doing a favor for a former poker buddy" he told them, but they were still confused. "He said he needed those party favors for some big surprise party he's throwin and so I delivered." He further explained. "He also invited me to check out this town to have a blast, and you know what I did HAHAHA!" he laughed.

Robin walked up to him and grabbed his collar, "Who was it, what's he planning?" He demanded from the clown.

"Sorry, but I can't spill the surprise, especially since he told me that the surprise party was for you, Bird Brain AHAHAHAHA!"

As the Batplane left Jump City and back towards Gotham, the Joker's laugh could still be heard in Robin's mind as well as the Joker's last words.

**Man that took me awhile to get out. Sorry about that, a combination of school, family and writer's block kept me from adding to this in so long. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner but can't make promise. Next time will dive more into the romance. Stay Tooned!**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Teen Titans

The Titans are gathered around their dinner table just enjoying a normal breakfast (for them anyway). With Cyborg devouring large portions, BB ever the vegetarian, Robin and Raven eating tranquilly and Starfire feeding her mutated worm pet Silkie as if it were a baby. It was a rather mundane morning for them.

Suddenly the alarm blares a red light upon them making them spring into action and head for the living room to check the computer.

"Is someone causing trouble?" Robin asked Cyborg who was checking the large computer.

"No?" he answered with obvious confusion in his voice. "It's not a criminal alert, it's the intruder alarm; someone's tryin' to get in the Tower." He explained to them and sharing his confusion with them.

Cyborg pressed buttons on the computer to bring up the camera view of the front of the tower. And indeed it showed someone knocking on the front door of the door; three small someone's to be exact.

"Raven! Oh, Raven! We came to see you!" The girl with the blond pigtails yelled. It was of course Melvin accompanied by Timmy Tantrum and Teether; the trio of honorary pre-adolescent Titans.

The Titans turned to Raven, since she was the one they seemed to be looking for. Raven seemed recede into her cloak not very pleased. In the background the yells of her name from the girl can still be heard. The girl did not look like she would give up anytime soon.

Raven sighed exasperatingly, _of course they're here,_ she thought.

1,2,3,4 Go… TEEN TITANS

"PLAYDATE"

"Raven!" Melvin exclaimed in joy as the three little kids wrapped themselves around her feet. Raven tried to maintain balance as they put pressure on her legs. She placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Uh… hey" She responded awkwardly after getting over the surprise of them being here. "What are you guys doing here?" she was finally able to ask them.

"We're here to visit you" Melvin told her as if it were obvious. "You said we could see you whenever we wanted" she reminded Raven of her parting words from when they last met.

"Right… I did say something like that" Raven regretfully remembered.

"So Rae, you gonna introduce us to these munchkins?" Cyborg asked for the team having been watching their reunion. Raven turned to her team and remembered that they had never really been introduced to the kids.

"Right, this is Melvin, Timmy and Teether" she quickly introduced.

"Don't forget about Bobby" Melvin reminded her while pointing up to the right of her, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. The Titans were of course confused by this.

"Right how could I forget about Bobby" Raven said as she saw the confused looks on her teammates.

"He's shy around new people so he's hiding" Melvin tried to explain, but it didn't seem to remove the confusion. Raven herself didn't really know how to explain the giant invisible imaginary teddy bear to her team.

Starfire chose this time to fly over to Timmy with a bright smile, "Hello there young one, I am Starfire!" Timmy seemed uneasy under the alien princess's intense gaze.

Raven seemed to notice this, "Star I wouldn't-" but it was too late.

WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Timmy began to cry and wail. This caused Star to panic and try to find some way to get Timmy to calm down. She searched franticly for things that could please him. She first presented him with her little bumgorf Silkie, hoping he would please him as he does her. Timmy momentarily stopped his crying to look at the worm, but soon his mouth began to quiver and he resumed crying. She continued to bring him anything she could carry, but nothing seemed to calm him.

Beast Boy decided to help out by turning himself into an adorable kitten, which she presented to him. It had the same results as the others. Soon the two were frantically trying to find ways to calm him.

Meanwhile Teether seemed to be mesmerized by something; that something being Cyborg's shiny armor. The gleam and shine of his metallics caused the pacifier to fall from his mouth as it hung open exposing his one tooth and produce large amounts of drool.

Cyborg had been watching, in slight amusement, as his friends fretted over the crying child, before he felt a painful wet sensation. He looked at his right hand where the feeling was coming from, and saw that said hand was completely engulf around the infants mouth. Teether seemed to be quite content chomping on his hand.

"Ah! Get him off! Get him off!" Cy screamed as he tried to wriggle him off to no avail.

Robin came over to assist and grabbed onto the toddlers body and tried to pry him off. He was able to move Teether from Cy's hand to his arm, but was unable to completely remove him from his person.

Raven looked on as her friends were already being driven mad by the kids. _Now they see what I had to_ _go through_, Raven thought with a slight grin. She then decided that they had had enough.

She walked over to the still crying Timmy and picked him up holding him with one arm. Put his blankie on her shoulder for him to rest his head. That finally quieted his crying and calmed him down.

She then goes to detach Teether from Cyborg's shoulder. Teether, still biting away at a frantic Cyborg, notices Raven coming his way and removes himself as he looks at her.

"Up" came the infants usual request as he raised his arms at her to further emphasize what he wanted. Raven accommodates him and holds him with her free arm, and uses her powers to put the previously forgotten pacifier back in his mouth. The two kids looked very content and comfortable in Raven's hold.

The Titans were happy to have survived that ordeal, but found how the children took so well to Raven peculiar.

"Man, it's weird to see kids take to Raven like that" Cy voices the team's opinion.

"Yeah, she's usually scaring them away" BB said which Raven heard causing a cold chill to come down his spine as her dark aura reached for him.

"Raven" Melvin's voice interrupted her attack. "Bobby says he wants to do something because he's bored." She informed her.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Raven asked unsure how to entertain the children to remove boredom.

"Can we play something?" The girl suggested.

"I don't think we should play in the tower" Raven told her worried thinking of the damage they could cause to their home. "How about I take you guys into the city, we can find something to do there" Raven suggested as a plan.

"Okay, that sounds like fun" Melvin smiled at the plan and turned to look at the other Titans. "Are your friends going to come with us?" she asked.

The Titans grew nervous at the question, and quickly tried to come up with any excuses (no matter how stupid or unconvincing they sounded).

"I need to reboot all the programs in the tower and wax the T-ship"

"I gotta clean under my bed before the things growing there take over again"

"I must partake in a Tamaranian ritual of some sort"

"I have to organize all the evidence alphabetically"

With those excuses the Titans one by one tried to speed out of the room. As Robin tried to leave a wall of dark energy was formed in front of the exit. He ran into the wall and fell back. The wall morphed it's shape and there stood Raven before him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven asked sternly looking down at him. Robin wasn't able to respond to her question before she continued, "If I recall this is all your fault" she accused.

"W-what are you talking about?" Robin nervously asked confused.

"You were the one who sent me on the solo mission that got these three so attached to me" she explained pointing down to the kids who were once again wrapped around her legs.

"So if I'm going to be spending the day with them, so are you" she told him with finality.

"I was going to-"

"No you aren't"

"But I have to-"

"No you don't"

No matter what Raven didn't seem like she was going to let him out of this, so he eventually resigned himself to his fate and agreed.

They decided that the best place to take the kids for entertainment would be the fairgrounds at the pier. Although, it was difficult to go on several of the rides with these kids. On the bumper cars Teether kept trying to eat the wheel while Timmy cried every time he was bumped. Similar things happened at the tea cups and merry-go-round. They weren't even able to go on any of the rides like the Ferris wheel or roller coaster or anything with heights because 'Bobby's afraid of heights' Melvin informed them. Even with all this Robin and Raven were somewhat enjoying their time with the kids.

As they continued on the pier they came to the games portion with all the stands where you can play various tests of skill. They tried their hands at the ring toss, water target, shooting hoops, etc. and thanks to their advance abilities they were able to win most games and had several prizes to please the little ones.

When they passed by a certain stand it seemed to catch Melvin's attention. There on the prizes was a stuffed bear that reminded her of Bobby. The older Titans noticed her interest and decided to take a look.

The guy running the game tried to convince them to play, "C'mon step right up and give it a try" he called them over. "Just a dollar per ball to knock over the bottles" he explained. "C'mon Mr. Superhero you should be able to do this no problem, you're practically robbin' me here" he tries to further entice him. "You can win a something for yer gir-" he suddenly stopped as he noticed something. "Hey, weren't you with the red head or something?" and the two birds were of course embarrassed by this. "And you already got three kids, man you work quick." he further said making them more uncomfortable.

"Just give me a ball!" Robin said angrily handing him a dollar really wanting him to stop talking. He took aim and threw the ball towards a point on the bottles he knew would make them all topple. But when the ball hit it merely bounced off while the tower of bottles remained as if untouched. This made Robin confused sure that that should have worked.

"Musta been a bad throw why don't you try again, and try to throw it a little harder this time" the guy seemed to mock him. Robin paid for another and threw it with all his might, but still it only bounced off like last time. "Man it's a wonder you stopped any criminals with a throw like that" the continued mocking was putting a vain on Robin's forehead. He tried one more time and with the same result. The guy just smirked at the frustrated Boy Wonder. Robin was fed up and was pretty sure there was some foul play, so he came up with an idea."

"One more try" he said handing the man a dollar with a sly grin. He was handed the ball and he pulled his arm back and flung it. The ball hit the bottles, but did not drop them but neither did the ball bounce off it just stuck to the bottles. That was because lodged through the ball and pierced into the bottles was a birdarang. A beeping birdarang whose beeping went from steady to quick.

BANG!

The small explosion left no trace of any bottles and covered the man running the stand in soot. "We havea… winner" the man said before falling over while Robin smiled victoriously. He grabbed the bear that this was all for and handed it to Melvin who looked at it with happy blue eyes. He then noticed another stuffed animal; it was a dark blue bird.

"Here Raven, for you" he handed the bird to the now blushing empath. "So you have something to remember today by" he told her. Raven couldn't look at Robin directly anymore hoping he wouldn't notice the reddened cheeks.

Melvin was happy with her new bear until she turned to look at her imaginary friend. Her face turn to one of concern, "Hey Bobby what's wrong?" she asked. After a time she seemed distressed, "No wait, Bobby come back!" She yelled running after her friend, followed by Timmy and Teether.

The older teens turned and noticed that the kids were no longer around and they could not see them through all the other patrons.

"Where are they?" Raven asked with obvious concern.

"Don't worry they can't have gotten far, we'll split up and look for them and meet back here" Robin told her the plan and trying to keep her from panicking. They took off in opposite directions in search of the missing children.

"Bobby! Oh Bobby! Where are you Bobby?" Melvin called out having lost sight of the giant invisible bear. "Huh, I don't see him anywhere" she sighed. "Do you see him Raven?" she asked as she turned back but only saw Timmy and Teether standing there. "Raven?" she called looking around, "Robin?" she called. "Oh no we lost them" Melvin realized.

"Lost?" Timmy whimpered, "W-we're… lo-lost… mmm ah… aWAAAAAAAH!" Timmy balled out before crying out.

"Don't worry Timmy, all we have to do is use the communicator Raven gave me and they'll find us" she said trying to comfort him while reaching for the communicator. She didn't find it anywhere on her though. "Where is it?" she asked looking around. She then saw that said communicator was in Teether's mouth. "No Teether don't eat that!" Melvin exclaimed as she tried to pull it from him, but he wouldn't give it up. They continued to struggle over the device, all the while not realizing the sound of its beeping was muffled by Teether's mouth.

Raven sighed as she closed her communicator the kids not responding to her calls. She returned to where she was to meet with Robin. She saw him approach, "Did you find them?" Raven asked getting more worried by the minute. Robin shook his head 'no' which did not do well for Raven's nerves.

"There seems to be some interference on the tracker in their communicator" Robin also added for not being able to find them. "So next what we should is search for them from up high and see if we can spot them. I mean with these kids they should be noticeable eventually right" Robin explained trying to calm Raven who nodded her head in understanding and agreement of this plan. "Okay good, now where's the highest point we can look from?" He wondered as he scouted the area, his eyes stopping at the Ferris wheel.

Unbeknownst to any of the Titans they aren't the only super-powered crew currently at the pier. For walking along are the H.I.V.E. Five: Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More.

"Tell me why we're here again?" See-More questioned Gizmo.

"I've told you snot for brains we're here to steal and break stuff and cause a riot" Gizmo explained angrily.

"Okay, but why here and not someplace else?" See-More still wondered.

"I thought it was a good place to start!" He blurted out in response. "It's the best I could come up with since that barf-sniffing traitor Jinx left leaving me in charge of you bozos!" Gizmo continued angrily.

"Well I ain't complainin" Mammoth announced as he shoveled down vast amounts of various foods he had acquired here.

"Yeah, I'm havin' a blast" came the southern drawl of Billy as many of his copies were off enjoying themselves in rides in games at the same time. "Me too" "And me" were the responses of those copies.

Their hijinx seem to do nothing but infuriate Gizmo, "Will you crud-munchers get serious! How is anyone supposed to take us seriously as villains with you numbskulls goofin off all the time" Gizmo began to rant. As he continued his rant See-More picked something up on his advanced eye helmet.

"Hey, look at that" he pointed out cutting off Gizmo's yelling. They all turned to look and saw three little kids in strange outfits struggling over something.

"So what? It's just a couple of snotty kids" Gizmo commented.

"Yeah, but look at what they're holding" See-More explained. They did look closer and recognized the T-communicator they were fighting over.

"Those booger brains are with the Titans" Gizmo realized.

"Yeah and if we catch them the Titans would probably do anything to get these kiddies back" See-More explained the diabolical plan.

"That's a great idea, glad I thought of it" Gizmo said which clearly irritated See-More.

With the kids Melvin had finally pried the communicator from Teether's mouth and was wiping the drool off with her cape. "Now we can call Raven so she can find us" she happily remarked. She gasped because before she could a red gloved hand took it from her.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that little lady" said Billy as his copies tossed their communicator back and forth away from their reach. The H.I.V.E. Five then surrounded the frightened children.

Robin and Raven were at the top seat of the Ferris wheel having asked the man running it if he could hold there for awhile. Of course the driver misconstrued their request as a romantic gesture, but they were a little preoccupied to argue with him.

"You know I could have just flown over to look for them" Raven suggested still somewhat embarrassed about what this looked like to others.

"Yeah but I can't fly and two eyes searching are better than one" Robin explained why this was a better plan.

"Right, whatever let's just look for them. Where could they be?" she told him quickly obviously still tense about the missing kids. Raven noticed that Robin was looking at her with a smirk, "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing it's just nice to see this side of you, really teaches me more about you" he explained with a smile.

"L-like what?" Raven asked as a blush was forming.

"Like you could be a great mom someday" he told her.

"Yeah because losing your kids makes you mother of the year" Raven said sarcastically but with a still apparent blush.

Robin scooted closer to her and put an arm on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "We'll find them" he assured her.

It was getting late and the sun was beginning to set and the view from where they were was incredible. Especially when Raven's head came up and looked finally looked him face to face. He didn't seem to be able to look away from her, "and then we-then we'll" he began to babble as he leaned closer to her without really noticing.

"Robin" Raven whispered as he came closer but she could not seem to stop him. As Robin was only a few centimeters away from her face and their eyes began to close-

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The sound of Timmy's loud powerful cries resounded through them separating them, and they looked to where it had come from.

With the kids, Timmy's supersonic cries had sent the five villains flying back. "Ah! Someone quiet that little crud bum up!" Gizmo exclaimed as he held his hands over his ears. After he said this he felt something weird on his back, he turned to look and saw a small toddler biting into his mechanical backpack and actually removing chunks. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Gizmo scream as his pack began to go haywire. Billy, See-More and Kyd Wykkyd were busy trying to push through Timmy's supersonic cries, while Mammoth tried to catch an evasive Melvin.

Eventually Kyd Wykkyd was able to create a portal to get near Timmy and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his powers. When Melvin noticed this she was distracted with concern, "Timm-" was all she was able to get before Mammoth grabbed her. And as Gizmo ran screaming Billy was able to get Teether off.

"Looks like we finally caught these critters" Billy cheered as he held Teether. Before they could celebrate however, a flash bomb was ignited in front of them. This shocked them and caused them to drop the kids from their grasp.

"Let's see how you guys fair with someone your own size" came Robin's quip as they came down ready to fight.

"It's the Titans; get them you slugs for brains!" Gizmo ordered as they charged at the two.

Raven quickly used a nearby light post to wrap all the Billy's together making him struggle and argue amongst himself. Robin sent an electric birdarang into Gizmo's already damaged pack further taking him out of the fight. While See-More and Wykkyd set their sights on Raven, Mammoth lifted a fake horse that he had pulled off the merry-go-round and aimed it at Robin. Robin was prepared to dodged but noticed that the kids would get hit if he didn't do something. As Mammoth threw the horse Robin ran and grabbed the three and tried swoop them out of the way. He was successful in protecting the kids but he received a bit of damage. This was not good with the large Mammoth heading towards them, and Raven too busy fighting off two villains to help.

Before Mammoth could reach them a giant figure landed in front of them from seemingly nowhere. Said giant creature was a vicious looking teddy bear, "Bobby!" Melvin cheered recognizing her friend, but both Robin and Mammoth were confused having never met the creature before.

Bobby exposed his many sharp teeth before releasing a huge roar in Mammoth's face. This deflated Mammoth as he ran away screaming from the large beast. The other members of the Five seeing that they now had to deal with a giant bear as well as the Titans decided that they should probably retreat. "Let's get outta here!" came Gizmo's cry of retreat.

Once the villains were gone Raven turned to the kids and ran to hold them, "Where were you guys? I was so worried!" Melvin looked ashamed for having worried her.

"I'm sorry but Bobby ran away and I had to go find him" Melvin explained as Bobby rubbed the back of his head embarrassed that he caused this.

Raven looked to the bear, "And why did Bobby run away?" she asked annoyed at the bear.

"I think he was jealous of Franky" Melvin suggested showing her new bear Robin won.

"Franky?" Raven wondered.

"That's what I named him" the girl explained. "But you didn't have to be jealous Bobby, I wanted Franky to be a friend for you too." She told the large bear while handing him the smaller one. Bobby picked up Franky and looked at it, before smiling and hugging it. This also made Melvin smile.

"Well, I think we've had enough fun for one day" Robin said obviously exhausted from the day they had. "I think it's time we go" he told them as they headed off back to the Tower, not looking back at the state they left the now wrecked pier.

Back at the Tower Robin entered alone as he saw the rest of the team sitting around the couch clearly finished with their 'errands'.

"Hey man, how'd it go babysitting the munchkins?" Cyborg asked with a smile knowing it was probably a pain.

"Actually it was pretty enjoyable, wouldn't do it again anytime soon, but it wasn't too bad" Robin told them honestly.

"Whereis Rae?" BB asked noticing the dark girl wasn't with him.

"The monks are here to take back the kids and she's saying her goodbyes" Robin explained.

"So you enjoyed your outing today with Friend Raven?" at this question from his girlfriend a feeling of warmth and guilt flew through. He remembered the small moment they had up above as the sun set.

"Y-yeah, I guess I did"

**And thus ends another episode and we're nearing the end. We're about to wrap it up because coming up next is to first part of the three part finale. Stay Tooned!**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Teen Titans

Sitting before an empty chessboard a figure plots his first move, "Time to assemble the first pieces of my game."

In Siberia

Red Star, the radioactive Russian super soldier, sleeps in his lair. A siren blares while red lights flash awakening him from his slumber.

"What is this?" He wonders as he checks his readings to find what the problem was. His eyes fly open when he sees the cause, "A meltdown?! How is that possible?!"

He runs towards the chamber he had once used to siphon his own powers, which was now used as a power plant to power the nearby towns and villages; the same chamber that may soon blow those towns off the map.

"Come on, come on!" Red Star yells as he presses buttons to stop the reactor, but once everything fails he slam on the control panel in anger. He turned and entered the other chamber in the middle of the room where two rods with handles on top rose from the ground. He began to glow red as he tried to absorb the energy to contain the energy. He growled in pain as he took in all that power.

In the Savage Lands beneath the Arctic Circle

The crystal girl Kole and caveman Gnarkk are asleep peacefully in their hut. A strange rustling sound woke Kole, but Gnarkk remained peacefully unaware. Kole searched for the source of the sound and found that it was coming from a nearby bush. She went to investigate making sure not to stray too far from the hut so Gnarkk could help at any time. There by the bush she saw a little monkey who looked to be hurt. "Hey there, what happened to you?" she asked as she approached it.

In Mexico

Within a small arena where many people cheered at the luchador match they were here to see. A match that involved Pantha the super-heroine/luchador battling another challenger. With her super-enhanced abilities she handles him with ease. After taking her opponent to the ground one more time she panders to the crowd as they cheer. She turns to look outside the ring where her friend Wildebeest (who had taken a break from Titans North to come visit) is standing there cheering her on. She smiled and turned back to her opponent who stood and ran at her, but she easily side stepped his attack. He bounced off the ring ropes and was caught in Pantha's hold. With a powerful slam she took him out and pinned him for the three-count. She boasted to the crowd a little before she left to go celebrate with her friend. But when she turned she was confused to find that Wildebeest was no longer there. She left to go to her dressing room in the back thinking he had gone to wait for her there.

In the middle of the Pacific

A cruise ship is caught in the middle of a massive storm. The passengers panic as they are roughly tossed around as the ship was hit with large waves that could take the ship down at any minute. The dark skies cackled and boomed seeming to be raging harder. These sounds frightened the people onboard, but they had no need to fear for these sounds were of their rescue not destruction. A bolt of electricity struck the deck of the ship and once it was gone there stood the storm twins, Thunder and Lightning. Combining their powers they able to calm the storm, but the waves are still raging against the ship. Thunder goes and uses his powerful sound blasts to hold off the force of the waves.

_Brother, while I handle this you attend to those inside,_he instructed Lightning through their psychic link as he continued to fight off the seas.

_Right Brother,_ Lightning nodded and disappeared in a flash.

After he had finished to keep the waves at bay he tried to check in on his brother, _I am done out here Brother is everyone alright with you?_ He called. He received no answer, _Brother?_ He called again with worry. With concern growing he entered the ship where he was welcomed by the passengers applauding him for having saved them. Thunder rubbed the back of his head in nervousness not being used to this kind of treatment.

"Um, it was no problem, have you seen my brother?" He asked still concerned for his brother's location.

"Oh you mean that yellow guy with the spiky hair? Yeah, he went down that way to check if there wasn't anyone else in trouble" a man informed him. Thunder nodded and thanked the man before heading off. As he headed down a corridor he spotted an open door of a cabin where he could check.

Back in Siberia Red Star had managed to stop the reactor from going critical. His body was glowing a solid red color overflowing with radiation. As he tried to exit the chamber door closed on him.

"What is this?!" Red Star shouted as he bangs on the door, but it does not budge.

Pantha had entered her dressing room and closed the dressing room door behind her. She turned and saw her friend unconscious on the ground, "Wildebeest!" she exclaimed as she went to see how he was.

Thunder found a similar situation as he entered the cabin with Lightning strewn on the floor, "Brother who has done this to you?"

Kole lifted up the small marmoset and checked on it closely, but suddenly a small nozzle appear from it's mouth, "What the-"

All these honorary Titans from different points of the Earth had fallen into traps. Simultaneously a blue gas began to engulf them. The gas turned a purple color as they all fell to the floor pale and exhausted.

The figure now sat before a chessboard with all its pieces in place. It looked as if all went as planned as he watched from his various monitors as the teens lay on the ground. He moves a pawn as his first move, "One by one each Titan will fall just the same."

1,2,3,4 GO!… TEEN TITANS

"FIRE WITH FIRE"

"Wildebeest's gone missing?" Robin repeted what Kid Flash had informed them over their screen.

"Yeah, he went down to Mexico to visit Pantha, but that was four days ago, he should have been back yesterday" he explained. "We've tried to get in contact but we can't get a hold on either of them."

Robin nodded as he took in the info, "Alright, we'll help in finding them anyway we can, just keep in touch."

"Right, thanks Robin" and with that the transmission shut off. Robin ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh of exasperation.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she stood beside him.

"That's not the first call I've gotten of a missing Titan" he elaborated. "Gnarkk called and said that Kole went missing too."

Raven raised an eyebrow at this, "Gnarkk 'said' that?" she wondered, knowing the caveman's limited vocabulary.

"Well, that's what I got from his frantic yelling and the fact that he even used the communicator instead of Kole with his fear of tech and all." He explained his deduction.

"So you think their connected" she said as more of a statement than a question knowing the answer.

He nodded, "And it may not be isolated to just those two, we should check in on other Titans and investigate if there is anyone who would want these certain Titans."

"May I do some assisting?" Starfire approached him having heard the conversation.

"Um, sure I guess the three of us together can get more done." He accepted her invitation. Robin didn't notice the slight disappointment from Starfire from his saying, 'the three of us', but Raven did.

"Uh, actually I just remembered that I had already made plans" Raven informed them. "So you'll have to do it without me."

"What are you doing? Do you need any help?" Robin began to quickly question.

"No, I was… just planning on meeting a friend in the city" She told him. Robin raised an eyebrow about question what friend but Raven cut him off, "You two shouldn't have a problem with this on your own, right Star?" She directed her question at the girl knowing she'd take the chance. And she did as she nodded and grabbed Robin's arm and began pulling him away.

"Alright, but if we find anything I'll call you" he informed her as he struggled against Star, Raven nodded in response. As the two passed the doorway Robin clung to the edge and turned back, "And if you need help with anything just call" was his final desperate cry before being pulled away completely. Raven merely looked on with an unreadable expression before also taking her leave.

Cyborg and Beastboy, who had been watching from the kitchen the whole time, just looked on with concerned and confused expressions respectfully. "Hey Cy, you ever feel like you don't know something that everyone else does?" BB asked his friend confused. Cyborg didn't answer only keeping his eyes on the exit. He then also headed for the door following after Raven. "Hey Cy wait! Where are you going?!" He yelled after him only to be ignored. Beastboy grew irritated, "Why does no one tell me anything?!"

"Hey Rae!" Cy called as he caught up with her. She turned to him with a raised brow, "I don't remember having talked to anyone but our leader for a while" he started.

At hearing this Raven's eyes shot and she tried to hide her face within her hood. "What's your point?"

"When exactly did you make plans with this 'friend' of yours?" He asked clearly not believing her story.

"You have an eye on me all the time, at least I'd hope not I have enough to deal with Beastboy"

"No, I'm not watchin you all the time but I have been seein some concerning things, things that could end up hurting one if not all of the team." He pretty much explained his problem.

"Well don't be worried it's going to stop" Cyborg didn't seem convinced, but he did leave it at that and left her alone.

Once he was gone Raven took out her communicator, "Hey are you busy?... I was thinking we could meet and hang out… I know it's short notice… it's a long story… I'll explain when we meet… alright see you then."

At the Titans North Tower

Jinx enters the main room and sees her teammates; Hotspot and Argent are sitting at the kitchen table playing some sort of card game seemingly just passing the time, and their leader Kid Flash was still hard at work over the missing Wildebeest. She noticed that his fingers moved over the keys at super-speed as she approached him. She smirked as she crept up behind him and affectionately moved her hand up his back. This caused him to be startled out of his thought and stop his work immediately.

"Hey" Jinx says with a smile.

"Oh hey, what's up Jinx?" He asks returning the smile.

"I'm going over to Jump City" she informs him, Kid finds this information strange.

"Where did that decision come from?"

"Raven called said she wanted to talk, sounded desperate so of course I have to get the story." She explains.

"Always the nosy one aren't you?" He responds cheekily.

"You know me" she answers back.

"Alright, but be careful with this whole Wildebeest missing thing we may have to keep a look out." Kid cautioned.

"So sweet that you're worried but I'll be careful" she assures him as she turns to leave. She says she'll see them later as she leaves out the sliding doors. KF smiles before turning back to the computer to maybe contact the Titans East to also look out for their friend.

Not long after the sliding doors open again. Kid Flash hears it but doesn't turn thinking Jinx must've returned for something. "Did you forget something?" He asks as he takes his eyes off the screen for the door. But he is shocked that it most certainly isn't Jinx. "What the-" is all he gets out before the blast.

Robin and Starfire are in the towers crime lab having found that there were other Titans that could not be accounted for. They were busy searching for any clue, connection or witness to this dilemma with (with little results so far).

Robin turned to look at the Starfire with a question clearly on his mind, "You're usually not into this part of the job, not that I mind, but what brought this on?"

Starfire looked at him then at the ground shyly, "Actually in truth I just wished to spend time with you Robin." She admitted surprising Robin. "I thought that once we entered a relationship we would do the things that I had read couples are to do, but I do not feel that we have come any closer" Starfire explained her grievences.

Robin turned to her with a guilty expression, "I did say that our jobs would sometimes get in the way since crime doesn't rest, and we did go on that double date the once" he weakly tried to defend.

"But you spent most of the time helping Friend Raven and left me at the shop of ice cream, and you have been able to spend time with Friend Raven so why not with me?" She countered.

This only increased Robin's nerves, "Yeah I guess I should apologize… for just leaving you there… I mean… the thing is… I had to, um" Robin struggled not knowing what to say.

Outside a café within Jump City sat Raven at a table drinking tea and waiting for her friend. "Hey there, wait long?" Jinx asked as she arrived and sat across from her. Raven shook her head telling her it was fine. "So spill, what was it that finally made you decide to call me up and does it have anything to do with your wannabe Wonder Boy toy?" Jinx started teasing. Raven sighed as she regaled her with her problems.

"Sounds to me like the alien princess is starting to sweat under the competition" Jinx assessed after hearing everything.

"There is no competition I am not doing anything" she told her adamantly.

"From what you say the Birdboy is being lulled by your charms"

"There are no charms I am not trying to take Robin from Starfire" Raven argued getting frustrated.

"So he's falling for you without you even trying, you're good." Jinx teased.

"Look Starfire's as much my friend as Robin, I wouldn't hurt her by going after Robin; not that he'd ever want me in the first place" she whispered the last part with a hint of disappointment. "I'm just going to stop talking to Robin so much to show that there's nothing to worry about"

"Come now, all's fair in love and war, right? Like you said she can't blame you if Robbie's falling for you on his own" Before could respond with 'He's not falling for me' she continued. "Besides Star could still find someone with her looks, but it will probably be a hard and long while. I know I moped because of Cyborg before Kid came along"

This news seemed to gain Raven's attention, "Cyborg?"

"Yeah, I had a crush on him when he was Victor back at the Academy" She said nonchalantly as if this info weren't strange to Raven (when it was). "I thought he was cute don't you agree?"

Raven made a face at that, "I'd rather not hear about Cy in that light… ever"

"Come on don't be a prude he's so smart, muscular and-"

"Stop. Now." Raven urged.

Jinx could only laugh at how she could affect Raven so easily. Raven looked annoyed, but soon a small smile grew on her face. She was glad she had decided to call her, it certainly took her mind off.

They were suddenly pulled away by the sounds of screams and explosions. They both turned and prepared for action but were floored by what they saw.

Starfire & Robin stand in the crime lab in an uncomfortable silence, neither saying anything. Soon Starfire breaks the silence, "You have not even told me what your feelings are for me"

As she dropped this bomb Robin had a stunned expression, "What?" he asked as he hadn't understood her.

"You never expressed how you feel for me" She reiterated.

Robin opened and closed his mouth several times but no words came for awhile, "W-well, uh… I-I've never-cough-um, been one for expressing feel-hrmph-ever since my paren… I mean something made it hard… I-I" He just kept rambling unable to get anything fully coherent out. Meanwhile, Star's face grew sadder and sadder.

Back in the city

Raven was exhausted and beaten from the battle and could barely stand. A blast sounded in the distance and Jinx landed with a thud beside her unconscious. "Jinx" she barely croaks out from her tired pants. She was soon surrounded by her attackers. She tried to summon her power but she was simply drained. She knew she was about to past out. So she did the only thing she could do with her remaining energy.

'_Robin'_

Starfire was still looking like kicked puppy and Robin couldn't handle it anymore, "Look Star I'm not really good with feelings but" Robin was nervously rubbing the back of his head thinking of the right words. "I do have strong feelings… I mean I really like… no, I care very deeply for-"

'_Robin'_

"Raven!" he shouted as he received her mental message and felt her weakness.

"Y-you care deeply for Friend R-ra-ra" Star mistook what Robin had blurted out.

Robin realized what she must have thought, "No, I mean Raven's in trouble we have to-" and as if it had heard him the alarm signaled and they left at great speed.

The four Titans arrived in the city where it looked like a battle had indeed taken place. But what was missing was their empath friend or whatever culprit she was facing.

"What has happened here?" Star asked as she looked at the mess.

"And where's Rae?" Cyborg asked worried.

A crackle sound came from behind them. They turned and were shocked to see robots, who bared striking resemblance to their missing friends Pantha, Wildebeest, Kole and Red Star.

"Ah! This just like in the horror movie Take Over of the Body Takers!" BB screeched.

Suddenly with another crackle and flash robot Lightning and Thunder appeared and hit with sonic and electric blasts.

"Well whatever they are they don't just look like them they also have their powers somehow" Cyborg said as he picked himself up and rubbed his sore areas.

With that the Titans went to battle against these robot duplicates. However this group seemed to be at the advantage over the Titans.

Robo-Pantha was able to wrestle and takedown Beastboy no matter what creature he threw at her. Her strength and Panther's Claw easily subdued the shape-shifter.

Mecha-Wildebeest wielded Robot Kole in its crystal form like a club and with it could deflect Starfire's star-bolts; making her venerable to his super powerful attacks.

Thunder and Lightning's power and speed were too much for Cyborg's circuitry especially the electrical attacks causing him to nearly overload.

Robin couldn't even get to close to Robo-Red Star due to its radiation emanating from it. It was only thanks to his special polymer cspe that he wasn't dosed with deadly radiation.

Soon the Titans were on the ground by each other in pain, but still trying to lift themselves up for another round.

The robot Kole walked in front of them put its feet together and spread its arms out as it crystallized; looking like a crystal T. The robot Pantha and Wildebeest walked to each side of it, grabbed it by the arms and lifted it before them.

The Titans were perplexed by what they were doing, until they noticed the Robo-Red Star stand behind them and power up. They all had fear in their eyes knowing what they were doing having done something similar before.

A powerful red beam of energy hits the crystal is collected and amplified. A large moving wall of red energy heads for the Titans. That's all they see is red before… darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Reviews appreciated, only two more in the conclusion. Stay Tooned!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Teen Titans

_Previously…_

"_Time to assemble the pieces of my game"_

_Titans from different points of the Earth had simultaneously fallen into a trap._

"_You never expressed how you feel for me"_

"_Sounds to me like the alien princess is sweating under the competition"_

"_Starfire is just as much my friend as Robin; I wouldn't hurt her by taking Robin; not that he'd ever want me"_

_They were suddenly pulled away by a scream and small explosion._

"_I care deeply for-"_

'_Robin'_

"_Raven!"_

_They turned and were shocked to see robots; robots who resembled their missing friends._

_A wall of moving energy came at them, and all the Titans could see was red before blackness._

"_One by one each Titan will fall"_

1,2,3,4 GO!... TEEN TITANS

"INTO TARTARUS"

All seemed peaceful and quiet, late in the evening at the Steel City Power Plant. The guards were making their usual rounds around the compound noticing nothing out of the ordinary.

As one guard walks along starting to feel bored,

Ah!

He hears the scream of another guard from behind him so he turns to go-

Agh!

There's a second scream coming from the other direction along with a crashing sound. He turns around and the guard is now faced with the question of who to check on first. He doesn't have to think for that long as a large shadow looms over him. He looks up to see what appeared to be part-man part-construction equipment. It was the powerhouse mechanical villain, Steamroller. He let out a growl as he easily disposed of the guard.

Steamroller then tears through the walls of the plant heading towards the inner workings. He stops as he reaches the control room and waits for his partners in crime. From the hole in the wall the villains Overload and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R walked in. The three powerhouse tech villains set their sights on the reactor that powers the whole city.

Before the very large creatures could reach the reactor they stopped as an arrow landed in front of them and exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Well aren't you three just a match made in shop class" the smoke cleared and there stood Bumblebee along with the rest of Titans East.

The three mech-monsters all snarled as they changed targets to the Titans. Bumblebee shrank and flew at them firing her stingers at them. The three could only try to swat her away like the bug she was. With them distracted Speedy fires an arrow in their direction with a long ropes attached. It is caught before it reaches them by Más y Menos who then ran around the three at super-speed. After several circles around the twins stopped and pulled tight.

The three mechs struggled and wriggled against the ropes causing them to trip over each other and fell to the floor in a heap. With the three on the ground bound together it was now Aqualad's turn as he came over. Using the water from the sprinkler systems he launched a stream of water at them. This had the effect of shorting out Overload and with the three tied together the electricity shooting from him hit Steamroller and I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R.

In the end the Titans East made quick work of these large baddies leaving them in a smoldering heap. The guards and authorities came in to take the criminals into custody and the Titans left them to do their thing. They exited the plant feeling very pleased with themselves.

"That was some good hustle team" Bumblebee complimented her teammates.

"I'll say, I feel like celebrating with some grub" Speedy suggested. "I'm thinking sushi" he added.

This seemed to get a rise out of Aqualad, "Dude! How many times do I have to tell- gah!"

A red and yellow blur had just whizzed by taking Aqualad off his feet. Before the rest of the group could question what had happened they were taken down as well.

"Kid Flash?" having caught a glimpse of the red and yellow, Bumble Bee wondered aloud. There was no response only another blur that whizzed by and dropping her back to the floor.

"Kid what're you-" Speedy couldn't continue as he kept being forced to the ground.

Mas y Menos then picked themselves up looking irritated, "Ya estamos enfadados, Chico Rayo [We are fed up, Kid Flash]" So they took chase trying to match speed for speed.

Before they could reach it a wave of pink energy struck the ground in front of them splitting the ground and causing the speed twins to be sent flying away from each other.

"Jinx?" Bumble Bee called out noticing the familiar energy. She looked over to the direction of the attack and she saw a figure similar to Jinx but upon closer inspection, "Whoa, not Jinx" Bee muttered looking at the robot Titan.

The red and yellow blur finally stopped to stand by the robot Jinx; revealing a fake mechanical Kid Flash.

"Not Kid Flash, either" Speedy adds.

The two Titan-bots were soon followed by duplicates of Argent and Hotspot. The Titans East were so gob smacked at the phony Titans North that they almost didn't notice when the Hotspot double had sent a fire blast at them. Aqualad was able to come out of his stupor in time to counter with a jet of water. The elements collided and produced a large cloud of fog surrounding them. The Titans East got into defensive positions knowing they were at a disadvantage now of not being able to see the enemy. The disadvantage was clear as they were bombarded with attacks from all sides. Over and over they were struck by pink and grey magic, heat blasts and super-speed assaults.

The Titans East hit the floor battered as the fog began to clear giving a better view of their attackers. Not much help it did with the state they were in now. The duplicate Titans marched towards them menacingly seemingly to finish the job-

BVVVVV!

The sound of some sort of trumpet instrument got all of the Titans' attention, both real and counterfeit. Visible sound waves appeared from where the sound was heard, and a portal was formed within the waves. From the portal out came flying a bird-a-rang that struck the robot Argent taken it to the ground stuck in its chest.

"Titans Go!" came the yell from the portal as Robin ran out. He was followed not by his usual team but by an assortment of honorary Titans: Wonder Girl, Bushido, Herald, Kilowatt, the Maulers, Gnarkk and Tramm.

Robo-Hotspot sent a blast of fire at them. Wonder Girl flies at him with the speed of Hermes, fights through the fire with the resistance of Hephaestus, and showed the robot what the strength of Hercules does to steel.

The mechanical Jinx had its hands full as it had to deal with the like of Melvin, Timmy and Teether. It was quite comical as it flailed around as it was being chewed upon and then thrown around by sonic wails. Once on the ground Melvin walked an invisible Bobby over by the hand and had its weight sit on the robot crushing it.

The Kid Flash duplicate tried to use his speed, but Kilowatts electricity were fast enough to catch it. It went down on its hands and knees from the electrical overload.

The robot Argent was getting back to its feet with the bird-a-rang still sticking to its chest. Gnarkk grabbed hold of Tramm and flung him at the machine. The Argent copy couldn't seem to get a hold of the fish boy as he slithered around its body. Using his knowledge of machinery he was able to shut down the bot through a few wires.

Robin walked over to Bumble Bee and offered out his hand, "Need some help?"

"Yeah thanks" She said as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. The other Titans were helping her teammates back up as well.

The Kid Flash duplicate, who was down but not out, saw that the others were defeated and took the distraction of the Titans to take off at high speed.

"Hey!" Bee yelled and was about to take chase before being held back by Robin.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, let it go" Robin explained leaving Bee confused, "Come on, let's get you guys back to your tower and I'll fill you in to what's happened."

Later at Titans East Tower

"So your team was also attacked by those things?" Bee asked after hearing Robin's retelling.

Robin nodded, " When I regained consciousness some time later I was all alone in the middle of the street the rest of my team gone"

"Why would they leave just you behind?" Aqualad wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but what I did know was that no Titan was safe on their own and that I would need help in getting my friends back" Robin explained. "So I went out and brought together as many Titans as I could, because we're stronger together than separate."

"Well you certainly saved our skins" Bee thanked him again.

"So now what's the plan of action" Speedy asked.

"And who's behind all this anyway?" Aqualad questioned.

"I've got a pretty good idea who the only one who can be behind this is" Robin began his eyes slitting in anger. He calmed a bit as he continued, "But right now we have to find out where the Titans are being held." He walked over to the tower computer, "I was able to place a tracker on that last robot before he sped away" Explaining why he had allowed it to escape. On the screen showed a map with a red dot moving across at a quick pace.

Eventually it came to a stop and Robin turned to the others. "Looks like we got the location"

"Titans Go!"

The group of Titans emerged from one of Herald's portals at the location, which appeared to be a cave entrance at the side of a cliff. Robin turned and was surprised to see the view of his tower in the distance._ Always lurking nearby watching, aren't you?_ Robin thought angrily to himself.

The Titans continued into the cave, always keeping vigil against any sneak attacks or booby traps. They stopped when they reached two large sealed metal doors. Atop the doors etched in stone was the word TARTARUS.

Before any of them could comment on it a rumbling sounded; the rumbling of the of the metal doors sliding open. As they opened they could see three figures standing there. Robin was about to call to them but stopped himself knowing those were not really his friends. True enough when getting a better view he could see that there stood mechanical versions of Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven.

As the doors finally finished opening and dull lights came on illuminating more of the cave, there standing behind the first three bots were the rest: Red Star, Pantha, Kole, Wildebeest, Thunder, Lightning and Kid Flash.

The two groups just stood their ground staring the other down, neither moving, waiting to see who would make the first move.

The first move came from the mecha-Starfire who came flying at them launching a punch. Wonder Girl flew up to catch it matching it in strength. The robots eyes glowed green and fired a blast of star-bolts from them. Wonder Girl was able to deflect it with her indestructible bracelet. The energy bounced off the metal and hit the walls of the cave shaking and crumbling its walls.

After this attack the battle was on as the Titans faced the Metal Titans. Bumble Bee shrunk down and flew around shooting her stingers. Robo-Lightning tried to take her out like a bug zapper, but the electricity was caught by Kilowatt. Kilowatt however could not catch the sonic power of Robo-Thunder. Herald saw Thunder's sonic powers and raised with the power of his horn. Mecha-Kid Flash was facing Mas y Menos at speed since their last race had been interrupted. Wildebeest and Pantha duplicates used the crystallized Kole-bot as a weapon against Gnarkk, Tramm and the Maulers. Robo-Red Star was taking on Aqualad while Raven-bot kept Speedy on his toes. The battle between the Titans raged back and forth.

The robot Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and sprung at Robin and Bushido. Using their weapons, a bo staff and katana respectfully, they were able to hold him at bay. While fighting off the robot green gorilla, Robin caught a glimpse of something further within the cave. More of a someone really, standing there observing with his hands behinds his back. He may have been far within the cave in partial darkness, but the outfit was unmistakable to Robin.

"Slade" he seethed. During that distraction the gorilla had morphed to a tiger and pounced at Robin. He only bit down on Bushido's katana as he blocked the attack.

Bushido having heard Robin and seen the figure turned to Robin while holding off the tiger, "Go Robin-san" the Japanese swordsman told him. Robin did not look to like the idea of leaving his fellow heroes in battle. "You must stop him Robin-san, we can hold back these imposters, so go" he further implored.

"He's right Robin" Bee grew to normal size beside him having heard Bushido and agreeing. She fired at nearby bots as she continued, "We can take them, you gotta find the other Titans and stop Slade."

With that Robin was convinced and decided to take their advice and took off into the cave. Along the way he had to avoid the battling Titans. Robin ran further into the cave, the sounds of battle fading more and more into the distance, until all that was left were the sounds of his footsteps. He eventually reached several narrow corridors, making wonder which direction to take. Robin noticed one of the corridors had tubes running along the ceiling thought best to follow them.

Robin entered a large open area where he couldn't see much due to lack of lighting. Once the lights suddenly came on Robin was floored. The place was filled with tall glass chambers. Each chamber holding a Titan within it, who were all looking in bad shape; they were pale, sickly and looked exhausted. He noticed that the tubes from the corridor were connected to the roofs of the chambers.

So busy with checking out the room that Robin wasn't able to react in time as some sort of taser hit his neck. It sent a jolt of voltage down his spine, knocking him unconscious.

Regaining consciousness, Robin found himself strapped to a chair. He struggled to free himself against the leather straps that held him and was able to release one hand. He reached towards his waist to grab a gadget to help free his other hand but stopped when he noticed-

"Looking for this Robin?" and there standing atop a flight of stairs on a catwalk was Slade, holding Robin's utility belt in his clutches. Robin only replied with a growl at his captor. "It is good to finally speak to you in person, it has been quite a while" Slade spoke leisurely only increasing Robin's anger. "Of course, we have conversed a few times over comm. links, but that's just isn't the same, not very personal" Slade continued to banter. "And it's always been personal with us hasn't it Robin?" Robin still did not comment only keeping his scowl, so Slade kept speaking, "We know each other's thoughts better than anyone, that's why I left you when I took your friends."

This got Robin's attention, which Slade noticed, Robin could hear the amusement in his voice as he continued, "I knew you would rally the remaining Titans together and bring them right to my doorstep." The wall in front of Robin turned out to be a large screen that showed the still raging battle between the Titans and Mecha-Titans. "I didn't have to send my Titans all around the globe searching when you can just bring them to me" he chuckled. "Of course I did lose three in the process, but they can be replaced, would you like to see Robin?"

Before he could answer, the screen changed from the battle to the room Robin had been in before his capture. It was particularly focused on the chambers holding Jinx, Argent and Hotspot. Blue gas flowed through one of the tubes and entered the chambers. The three were obviously in extreme discomfort as they writhed in their cells. As the gas changed from blue to purple it was sucked out and entered another tube. The screen then looked on the image of three different chambers holding robot duplicates of the previous Titans. The purple gas spread in and was absorbed into the machines. The chambers were opened and the bots stepped out fully powered.

"I believe you had a demonstration of the gas as it was being delivered" Slade brought up amused (Joker's in Jump ch. 9). "But what you may have not been aware of is, as you can see, the gas does not only take powers, it can also give them."

"You already know my thoughts on the Brotherhood of Evil, they were fools" he belittled the other villains. "Believing it was a good idea to put all of you Titans away for good, but why get rid of you when you can be the most powerful weapons on the planet." Slade explained the gist of his master plan. "I actually first got the idea from a man almost as clever as me who said, fight Titans with Titans" (Referring to Wilson from Teen Tyrants ch. 4)

"You may have noticed at the entrance that I have named this location TARTARUS, fitting don't you think?" Slade asked rhetorically. "The final resting place of the Titans."

"Now Robin, where do you come in this plan you may ask?" Slade began. "You have no powers for me to take and use, but that does not mean you are of no use" he continued, "No, if anything you are the biggest threat to my plans. So I offer you a chance to be at my side again." Slade offered. Robin just stared daggers at Slade clearly not even considering the offer.

"So I take it your declining the offer, pity but I expected as much" Slade said not sounding as displeased as he implied. "As I said Robin you are a threat to dangerous to keep around, so I will have to dispose of you" Robin's eyes bulged behind his mask.

"But I can't just destroy you physically, like I said it's always been personal between us, so I will break you mentally and emotionally." Robin was confused and concerned by this statement. The walls to his left and right slid away revealing two new glass chambers.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed looking at the unconscious girl in the chamber to his right.

"Raven!" who was being held to his left.

"You were right during the whole Blood-Trigon fiasco when you called on me, (which was quite a surprise) I am always watching and listening" (Blood Pact Pt II ch. 8) Slade spoke as Robin looked between the two girls. "I noticed that you have quite the dilemma on your hands" Robin wasn't sure what the maniac was talking about, but right now he was preoccupied with saving the girls.

"One of these two **will** perish" Upon hearing this Robin's heart stopped and his eyes turned to the masked monster. "The question is which," Slade continued, "you see prolonged exposure to the gas can be fatal" he explained. "In a few minutes their chambers will fill with a continuous flow of the gas" with that explanation Robin was finding it hard to breathe.

"But I am fair, and will allow you to save **just one**, but the other will not be so lucky" Slade went into Robin's belt and pulled out a bird-a-rang. "Catch!" he yelled as he flung the gadget at him. With his reflexes he was able to catch it with his free hand and quickly used it to free his other hand. He sprung to his feet and looked ready to attack Slade. "Uh, uh, Robin you don't have much time to waste" he mockingly scolded.

Robin scowled, but ran at Star's chamber and punched it as hard as he could but was not successful. He ran across the room and launched himself into a flying heel kick as hard as he could on Raven's chamber. Still the glass was blast resistant and wasn't going to break with his force.

"Come now Robin, the only way to free them is with the explosive in that weapon you hold in your hands" Slade reminded. "There is only one and two chambers, so think hard on who you wish to save and who you will leave to their fate" Robin looked at the bird-a-rang in his hand realizing the gravity of the situation.

"I know you Robin you won't be able to live with yourself for being the reason for losing someone" Robin didn't know what to do or say or look or go. His heart was racing, pulse quickening and sweating profusely. "Come on Robin, make your decision" Slade goaded.

"Who do you choose?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Next up we finish this, so please read and review tell me what you think. Stay Tooned!**


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own Teen Titans

_Previously…_

"_So your team was also attacked by those things?"_

"_I've got a pretty good idea who's behind this"_

"_We can take them, you gotta find the other Titans and find Slade"_

_Robin wasn't able to react in time as some sort of tazer hit his neck._

"_I knew you would rally the other Titans and bring them to my doorstep"_

"_I have named this location TARTARUS, fitting don't you think?"_

"_I noticed you have quite the dilemma on your hands"_

"_Starfire!" "Raven!"_

"_One of these two will perish" "Who do you choose"_

"_The final resting place of the Titans"_

1,2,3,4 GO!... TEEN TITANS!

"THE CHOICE"

Within the catacombs of TARTARUS, in a dark dingy room, filled with machine parts, tools and blueprints. In a bin topped with various robot spare parts lays the half-human half-mechanical head looking devoid of any life. The usually blue circuitry is a lifeless grey as well as the red robot eye. The human eye is closed making the human component look to be asleep.

Suddenly the circuitry began to flicker with light, as the machinery seemed to have been able to reboot. The human side also began to show signs of coming to, as the eye slowly blinked open.

"Ugh… What happen?" Cyborg grumbled once conscious. He tried to reach up to his head, but realized he couldn't move any part of his body. He looked below and realized he was just a head and torso discarded in a bin filled with other scrap metal.

"Awww, look at what they've done to me!" He groaned. He then scanned around the room that he was being held in. He noticed all the machinery all around and schematics on the walls. Upon closer inspection of the papers on the wall and noticed something that angered him.

"They're stealing my tech again!" Cy fumed "Why can't bad guys ever be original and come up with their own junk!" He ranted. After letting out his anger Cyborg was able to calm himself enough to try and come up with a plan. He looked around to see if he could locate his missing appendages. He spotted his legs in the middle of another bin topped with scrap. Concentrating on his legs he tried to get it to respond. While he was able to get to wiggle a little he wasn't able to free it from the bin.

Focusing he attempted to move his arms from wherever they were. He began to feel movement below him, seeming to mean that one arm was stuck right underneath him. "Well that ain't goin nowhere" He spoke sounding annoyed. Cy checked for his other arm which was now his last chance. He felt the connection to the arm wherever it was and tried to see if he could move it freely.

Clang!

He turned and was delighted to see that his arm had fallen off a nearby table and was not obstructed by anything. Cy got it to stand on its fingers while the tip of the middle finger flipped around to reveal a camera lens.

"Booyah! We're in business" Cyborg cheered. "Alright go out and find help boy" He told his arm as if it were a rescue dog. The arm turned and exited into who knows where.

With Robin, who is in the middle of one of the most difficult decisions of his life. Not since he decided to take up the dark knights' offer to don a mask has a decision been so grave. One, his actual girlfriend; the other, he wasn't sure what to call her (which has been causing feelings of confusion for some time). He could lose one or both of them now.

"You're wasting valuable time you don't have Robin" Robin turned to look up at the catwalk where the perpetrator of this whole thing was standing.

Before he could respond back at him he heard a groaning. "R-rob-in-ugh?" Starfire had weakly been able to get out.

"R-robin where are-pant-I don't" came Raven's weak follow up.

"I'm here, I'll get you both out of here" He tried to reassure them in their confusion.

"Now now Robin, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Slade taunted. Robin went to bark at him but saw that he was gone.

"Where'd you go Slade, show yourself?" After his cry the large screen in the room turned on showing Slade's face.

"Calm Robin, I just decided to step out" Slade started, "I felt I was distracting you" He explained. "And we can't have that. After all you have a big decision to make." Slade added.

"So you can go ahead" Slade said teasing while Robin glared.

Back at the Battle of the Titans

Mas y Menos run around amongst all the mayhem; attacking any machine they came across. They laugh at the advantage of speed they possess. But they are surprised when they meet their equal in the form of Metal Kid Flash who is running right toward them. Before they can react it runs in between them separating their hands thus removing their speed. This allows an opportunity for the nearby robots of Wildebeest and Pantha (using a crystallized robot Kole) to attack and subdue the twins.

As they stood over the fallen two an arrow soars through the air and hits the Wildebot with a bang, taking it out. The Pantha replica is quick to dodge the following barrage of arrows. From a distance is Speedy firing the arrows in an attempt to avenge his teammates.

Preoccupied with attacking the robot Pantha he doesn't notice the mechanical green velociraptor beside him. Before its jaws could chomp down on him something sends a giant shock into its neck taking it to the ground. The shock came from one of Bumblebee's stingers; Bee having seen it about to strike.

Speedy nodded a thanks at his leader and looked at the ongoing battle. "Looks like we're getting as much as we give." Speedy said referring to all the fallen Titans and metal Titans.

"Yeah, I was hoping that Robin would have done something that shut them all down or something" Bee said.

"He has been in there awhile" Speedy said with some concern.

"He could be in trouble" Bee suspected, "He might need some help."

"Well usually I'd say he could handle himself, but with all this going on and Slade, you may be right" Speedy agreed.

"So, you gonna cover me?" She asked with a smirk.

He smiles and nods while putting an arrow to his bow. Bee shrank and took off flying deeper into the cave. Anytime anyone came too close to stop her, an arrow would stop them in their tracks. And finally Bumblebee was able to get through the dangerous battlefield and deeper into TARTARUS.

Meanwhile Cyborg's arm continues to roam the hallways and corridors. Once in a while it'll pass a room, but none of them have led to an exit. But still the arm continued to search for a way out and get to his friends or anyone who could help.

The arm stumbles into a dark room where it can no longer see. Luckily another finger works as a flashlight that allows it to inspect around. At first it seemed like it would just be another dead end, until the light shone on the glass of a glass chamber. The arm then pointed the light all around the room revealing several others each one containing a Titan; the one closest to it holding Beast Boy.

It used the small laser in the index finger to create a large opening in the pod to free Beast Boy. After cutting the restraints BB fell out onto the floor. Cy's arm turned the changeling onto his back to find him unconscious with his tongue sticking out with a large amount of drool spewing out. Cy's hand goes across BB's face back and forth a couple of times to wake him up.

"Ow… uhhh… what?" BB tiredly gained some semblance of awareness. He took down to see Cyborg's arm on his chest putting a confused look on his face. "Since when did-pant-I have three arms?" BB wondered in his delirium. The metal arm just decided to respond with another slap.

Their reunion was cut short when the lights in the room were turned on. Standing there just a few feet away were the newly dispatched robot trio of Jinx, Hotspot and Argent. Beast Boy, still a little loopy and exhauseted from the gas, weakly smiled and waved.

"Hey guys" he greeted. Cy's arm knew this was no time for pleasantries and that Beast Boy was in no condition to flee. So he stuck his thumb in BB's mouth and began to shuffle away with its other fingers. All the while it scuttled off a weak BB is being pulled by the cheek as drool trailed from his open mouth; the whole time not far behind the three robots chasing and firing flame bursts and bolts of magic. The attacks are just narrowly avoided by the metal limb and changeling.

"Wh-where are we-pant-Robin?" Raven got the question out.

"We're in Slade's hideout" Robin explained.

"Ugh-pant-why is it-pant-that I feel as if-pant-I have gone several fights-pant-with a vorplorg?" Star asked in a tired voice.

"It's the power draining gas from before" Rob explained to Star.

"Ah-pant-I thought-pant-this pain was familiar" Even tired Raven was able to get across her usual way of speaking.

"So-pant-what is the plan-pant-of escape?" Star asked.

"I only have this to free one of you" Robin showed his one birdarang.

"Then get-pant-Starfire out-pant-and find help" Raven suggested.

"It's not that simple" Robin began, "Slade said whoever I free the other will…" He couldn't even finish that sentence. Star gasped after getting his meaning.

"Then you must go and stop Slade" Star told him. "If you can subdue him you may be able to free us before anything can happen."

"That's too risky, and I'm not gonna leave you here in his hands" Robin said completely serious.

"Then get Star out-pant-and stop Slade" Raven told him.

"And what about you?" Robin asked clearly not liking her plan. For a time Raven didn't respond and Robin was about to repeat the question before she spoke.

"I'm not impotan-"

"Yes you are!" Robin cut her off. "Damn it Raven, how many times do I to show that to you?" He continued aggravated. "After all the things we've gone through, I'm not just gonna let you fall here" with that he finished his scolding.

"The… What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I… I don't know" was Robin's only response.

The cybernetic arm and green shape-shifter were still on the run from their robotic attackers. After barely evading one of the blasts and started to feel intense pain in his cheek, Beast Boy decided that his current form was too much of an easy target. So trying to use what little strength he had he was able to morph into a mouse and rested on the back of Cy's hand.

They scurried through various halls and pathways hoping to lose the robots form their trail. Unfortunately they came upon a dead end. They could only turn and look as the three bots approached.

While it was approaching the robot Argent felt a powerfully sharp pain in its back. It turned around only to see the Hotspot-bot and figured it was the culprit. It retaliated with its magic sending it staggering back. Once it regained balance it fired back, but Argent dodged and the flame hit the Jinx-bot. Soon the three were at war with each other. By the end of the battle there was but a heap of machinery on the floor.

"You know they may look like us, but they're not as smart" came the voice of their savior as Bumblebee grew to regular size. She looked down at the strange sight of a green mouse lying on a robot arm. "Cy? Beast Boy?" Bee wondered. The only resonse was a thumbs up from the hand.

"Have either of you guys seen Robin?" Bee asked the two. The arm moved its wrist side to side as if shaking its head 'no'. "Great now where do I go?" Bee wondered frustrated. The arm began making signals at the girl.

"You want to show me something?" She questioned it. It responded by scurrying off into the hallway that it had come from. "Alright, lead the way"

Robin is still wondering what he can do in his predicament. When all of the sudden blue gas began to enter the girl's pods, surprising them all.

"Oh, Robin looks like you taken too long to decide" Slade appeared on the screen to chastise the boy. "You now have a very limited amount of time left before that gas sucks the life out of them." He mocked him as the gas began to cover the girls making them wheeze, cough and sputter. Robin could only look on in terror.

"Robin!" The girls shrieked in panic.

_I have to do something and quick_, Robin was thinking, _but I don't see a way to save them both._

Raven could see the pain and uncertainty in Robin's expression_. He's not going to be able to make the choice_, Raven concluded in her mind as she began to whisper her mantra and gathered as much energy as she could before the gas took it. _Looks like it has to be made for him._

Cyborg's arm had led Bee back to the area with the chambers that held the Titans. It took Bee a second to get over the shock of seeing her friends in such shape. She spotted a console at the back of the room and noticed that it monitored the vitals for each Titan (BB's flatlining since he was no longer hooked up). "Alright, I should be able to get everyone out with this" Bee said out loud as she tried to figure out the controls.

Cyborg, while Bumblebee was busy with the console, noticed a door he hadn't spotted before. Wondering if there could be more Titans there it headed toward the door.

As Robin stood there the clock ticking down he suddenly felt movement in his hand. He looked and saw that the birdarang was slightly twitching. Before he could question it a black aura engulfed it and tried to send it flying out of his hand. He held on with all his strength and tried to keep it in place. He noticed that it was aiming to hit Star's pod. He looked back and could see Raven focusing her power on the projectile.

"Wait!…ugh…Raven!-ergh-Don't!" Robin got out as he struggled with the birdarang. He had to resort to using both hands to keep it from flying off; all the while trying to convince the empath to not go through with it. But soon the black aura faded and he was able to get a hold on it again. When he looked again to Raven to see why she had given up he found she was unconscious and immobile with her head down. It seemed that the use of her powers had taken what little time she had. "Raven!" He yelled in concern.

"R-robin" Star deliriously called out as her eyes grew heavier as she began to succumb to the gas. Robin realized that this was it; he had to make a decision now or never. So he lifted the birdarang over his head not exactly sure what he was going to do just running on autopilot. Just as he was about to throw it his arm stopped.

Because there below Raven's pod was a robot arm with a green mouse. The arm waved 'hello' before grabbing the mouse and tossing it at his direction at full force. Robin ducked as the mouse flew overhead and soared towards Starfire's chamber. Before hitting it slowly morphed into a green rhino that smacked the glass and with the speed and weight behind it. It hit the glass, not piercing the glass, but it did leave a large crack that weakened the cell. The rhino bounced off and hit the floor still exhausted where it turned back into a semiconscious Beast Boy.

Robin saw his chance and ran full speed before jumping in the air and delivering a kick at the crack in the glass. That did the trick as he burst though the gas pouring out. He pulled Star out and laid her tired body on the ground before going to check on the other girl. Cyborg's arm had been freeing Raven from her pod with the use of his finger beam. Robin extracted her from the pod and laid her down to check her pulse; praying to find one.

Bumblebee stumbled into the room having been looking for Cy and BB. "Robin, there you are" She said relieved for finally finding him. She then noticed the other two others in the room not in the best of condition. Bee gasped, "Are they okay?"

Robin didn't speak only nodded and looked at her to ask, "Can you look after them?"

"Yeah, but where are you going?" Bee asked curios as to his serious expression.

"To finish this" He told her as he ran towards where he'd last seen Slade.

Robin ran deeper into the heart of TARTARUS looking for his nemesis, when a voice came out from some sort of intercom, "Looks like once again you and your friends have made a mess of my plans."

"Sorry to disappoint, Slade" Robin spoke back.

"Oh don't worry about me Robin, I had a back-up plan prepared just in case" Slade explained.

"And what's that?" Robin asked seeing if he'd just feel like telling him.

"You'll just have to come and find me Robin" And with that the com ended.

Robin made it to a dark room where he made sure to be on high alert from any surprise attack; seeing as how he had none of his gadget and weapons from his belt to use to defend himself. He would have to rely on his martial arts skills, abilities, reflexes and cunning for this.

Fluorescent light began to bathe the room in a dim light. With the little light there was he was able to see various tubes on the ceiling. All these pipes converged in the center of the room to the one glass pod in the room. The chamber was filled completely with purple gas making it unable to see inside. Robin slowly approached the pod and once he was a few feet away a noise came from it. This pod had a door that just came open, some excess gas flowing out. Once the gas was cleared there stood Slade looking down at him. His eye glowed red while each hand grew red hot and electrically charged. He fired a blast of different combined powers at Robin.

Robin was barely able to jump back to evade as the blast hit the spot where he stood in a large explosion.

"Now Robin, allow me to teach you what it means to be a true TITAN" Slade ran at Robin with super speed and hit him across the chest with the Pantha's Claw. Robin went flying back with a large scratch on his costume.

"I was hoping to break you mentally and emotionally" Robin jumped at Slade to attack, but he merely back-handed him with his super-strength sending Robin to hit a wall. "But I think I can settle with breaking you physically." Slade continued to overpower him, while Robin had no way to really defend himself from the onslaught. With a blast of several combined energies he hit Robin so hard that sent him through a nearby wall into another room.

Robin landed on the floor hunched over and coughing from the pain. His costume and body covered in scratches, cuts and bruises. Robin tries to struggle back to his feet, but finds that he's in a bind. For wrapped around his body were black tendrils that hoisted his body up. Slade was there floating above him, his hands covered in a dark energy controlling the tendrils, and his eye glowing with green star bolts. "I thought it would be fitting to finish you with these"

Robin believed the end to be near, before spotting something that could be his last shot to stop him. Robin began to struggle against the tendrils holding him.

"Robin, Robin, why struggle? Just accept your fate" Slade taunted. But Robin was able to struggle enough that his arm came free; the same arm that still held the one birdarang. He quickly threw it as hard as he could at Slade's head. Slade merely moved his head to the side and the projectile passed toward the ceiling. "Even with all your anger and desperation, you still couldn't hit me"

"Not everything is about you, Slade" Robin countered with a smirk. Hearing a beeping noise, Slade looked up to see that the weapon had stuck to a tube on the ceiling. Slade's eye bulged in surprise-

Bang!

The pipe leaked open from the explosion that flooded the place with blue gas. As the gas connected with Slade he began to spasm in pain, and the tendrils holding Robin evaporated setting him free. The gas seemed to affect Slade differently and a lot more painfully than he had seen before.

"Looks like all those powers in one body is making the gas hit harder, Slade" Robin gloated.

"R-robin-ergh…you-ah-I will" Slade writhed uncontrollably. The gas then looked to also absorb the very life essence out of him, as he became skinnier in his suit. He then looked to just be bones inside his outfit, and with one final reach for Robin, Slade's outfit hit the floor… empty.

With that over, Robin allowed himself to sleep.

Robin awoke with a start.

"Calm down Robin, you're alright" Someone consoled him from his side. He looked and saw Raven standing there looking a lot better than the last time he saw her. He looked at himself and found that he was bandaged up and in one of the beds of the medical wing in the Tower. He also noticed that the medical wing was filled with a lot more bed than usual, but they were all vacant. "After you beat Slade the other Titans were able to beat the robots and the wounded and drained were brought here to heal. Most got better yesterday."

"How long was I out?" Robin asked.

"Three days" was her quick response. Just then Star walked in with a tray of food.

"Oh Robin, you are finally awake" Star said happily but not as excited as he would have expected. Star brought the tray and placed it on a table at his bedside. There was an awkward tension between the three in the room.

"Well, you're vitals look good Robin, so I'll leave you to it" Raven told him as she exited wanted to relieve some of the tension. Once she was gone Robin turn to Starfire and noticed she looked nervous.

"Robin" Star called to him before he could ask anything, "How are you feeling" She asked but it seemed as if that wasn't what she truly wished to say.

"I'm feeling fine" he answered.

"That is good" This conversation not really starting off so well.

"Star, you okay?" You look like you have something on your mind" Robin addressed what he noticed before.

"Yes, I have been doing the thinking" She paused a bit trying to gain some nerve, "And I believe that we should no longer be boyfriend-girlfriend"

This came as a shock to Robin, "What? Why?"

"For several reasons really, partially how we have not really grown any closer in our time together"

"We could do more together if you want, you don't hav-"

"There is also Raven" she added cutting him off.

"Raven?" Robin said confused.

"Yes, I have seen how you have grown more attached with her" Star explained.

"Do you… want me to stop being around her?" He asked clearly nervous about the answer.

"No, I could not ask that of you, nor would I want to." She assured him. "You have a connection with her that is more than just your bond." She explained what she had seen and also remembered from her talk with Raven's emotion Happy. "It's why Slade placed her in that trap, and why you would have chosen to save her over me had our friends not come."

"You don't know tha-"

"But I do, Robin" Star cut him off again. "Tell me Robin, how is it you noticed that our friends had arrived to assist?" Star asked. Robin didn't answer not really sure what the question had to o with this, so Star answered. "They were below Raven's holding and you saw them because that is where you were about to throw." She summed up sure of her assessment. "Whether you realize it or not you had made the choice."

"I'm not really sure that's proof" Robin sounded unconvinced.

"Robin, I may not be used to your customs, but I do understand relationships" Star explained to him. "I was the one who made the first moves in ours" Star reminded. "And so I will help you in this choice… by being the one who will be ending it" She finished finding it hard to hold in her emotions. Robin reached out to console and maybe talk her out of this. But Starfire pulled away, "Please, I wish to be having the space" She sniffed before flying out of the room.

Raven was in the hallways coming back to check on the two, when Star came flying by with a hand over her face and obvious tears in her eyes. Raven was concerned for her friend and went to see what had disturbed her. She entered the med bay and found Robin there looking rather down. "Hey, what happened? I saw Star run off in tears"

"She dumped me" came his reply.

This shocked Raven, "Oh…wow…why would she do that?"

"She feels we weren't right for each other" Robin began, "and also she felt there was something between us."

Raven blushed and looked away from him, "Well that's just crazy… I'll go have a talk with her to this all out" She tried to quickly leave but something hold her back. She looked and saw that Robin had grabbed her hand.

"Is she wrong, Rae?" Rob asked looking her in the eyes. Raven did not like where this conversation was going and thought to how to get out of it.

"Um…uh… well… Hey Robin, do you really think Slade's gone for good" She suddenly brought up knowing that if anything can distract Robin, it's Slade.

Robin seemed to take the bait as he answered, "Well, I don't know, we had thought that he was gone for good before."

"I guess all we can do is hope"

Back in the remnants of TARTARUS

A female figure is walking throughout the walkways seeming to look for something or someone. She entered the room where Slade had fallen. There on the floor was the gold and black mask and suit (the Titans having left it not looking to make that mistake again). The girl bent down and picked up the mask, when moving the mask a puff of purple gas poured out and went across her face. Her face being half covered (the top half) with a bandana-like mask with the same color pattern as Slade and flowing out the back of it was long white hair that went down to mid-back.

"Father" She spoke to the mask. She gripped the mask harder as her hands shook with anger. "Those who did this will pay" She promised to herself. "I will make sure of it" The more she spoke the more it began change to sound like that of a man. It continued to change until she spoke with a voice completely not her own. "The Titans will fall."

"Raven, don't think you're going to just change the subject like that" Robin told her having been on to her. "Now is Starfire wrong?"

"Robin… I can't" Is all she said.

Robin looked confused, "And why not?"

"It's just that it would be too dangerous" She told him her fear that she'd held for some time when it came to a relationship.

"Dangerous how?" He wondered.

"I don't know, that's the problem" She continued to explain, "I've never been in a relationship or thought one was even an option, so I don't know how my powers would react."

"You didn't seem to have a problem when it came to Aqualad" Robin reminded a little annoyed.

"That's different" She vaguely explained.

"How?" Robin pushes.

"Aqualad never evoked the same emotions you have" Raven noticed how Robin reacted to this info and she scowled. "Get that smirk off your face Boy Wonder" she threatens.

"So I evoke emotions, huh?"

Raven sighs in defeat, "Yes and it sometimes feels like to much to handle I can't imagine what would happen if I let it out"

"Well then let's test it" Robin plainly suggested.

"Test it how mmhmnn-" She was pulled to him so that he could connect their lips together. Raven's eyes flying open from the surprise, but then drifted to a close. All the warmth and affection she felt made her feel amazing. That's when she realized that she was feeling and feeling a lot. Her eyes closed tighter from the fear of what was about to happen. But nothing came, all there was was the feeling of Robin.

When he ended the kiss and pulled away they found another surprise. Her power had not attacked Robin, but attached to him as if embracing Robin bathing him in a dark glow. Robin looked at his powered hands and smiled, "I think your powers like me" Raven rolled her eyes at his cheek, "Do you think I could use this power?"

"I don't know we'd have to test it more" This caught Robin's attention.

"Does this mean you'll give us a chance?"

"Maybe" Was her vague response, "At least not right away, not with you just having broken up with Star." She explained her wish to respect her friend's feelings.

"Alright that sounds fine. I guess I'll use that time to woo you" He spoke with confidence.

She looked at him with a raised skeptical eyebrow, "Woo me? Really?" Robin just nodded. "And in this wooing should I expect to hear cheesy pick up lines?"

"Maybe" he answered cheekily.

"Greeaat" she replied sarcastically.

Robin got up off the bed and put on his costume before walking up to her. "Come on let's go join the others" He suggested while holding out his hand. Raven just shrugged but smiled and accepted his hand as they walked out together.

**And the curtain comes down on this story, toonsters. This will mark my first completed story on this site and what a ride it was. Thanks to all those who read and enjoyed my story, and special thanks to those who reviewed. If feels good to finally get this story out and I hope are as happy with it as I am.**

**Of course I left it open for a follow up season which I hope to one day come back to you with. Some of the things I hope to include in this next season are: new villains, red x, a static shock crossover, the growing relationship between the birds and of course Slade's daughter, Ravager and what she has in store and also what has gotten into her. So until I return, Stay Tooned!**


End file.
